Confessions of a TNA Knockout
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: TNA fic. Being forced to leave home unwillingly is bad. Also being forced to enter a competiton against ten other girls for a job you don't want, with a dad you never had, and a name that isn't really your's is competely worse. Hi, I'm Fate. ShelleyxOcx?
1. Please Don't Stop the Music

**A/n:**Kay so it's time to start a new story since I've got so much time on my hands as of late now that I've finished all my other top priorities. I hope you guys like it and leave me some reviews, now this is just the prologue so it'll be short but the rest of the chapters will be much longer I promise, so alert/fav and hopefully review this guys :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Fate and the plot.

**----**

My ears were literally ringing from the loud pumping techno music blasting from the large club speakers, I couldn't even remember the name of the club that my friends and I had decided to dance the night away in to celebrate me turning twenty-three, but I did now that I was having the time of my life even though I think I may have went a little overboard with the Tequila shots since I currently couldn't barely stand up straight without help.

I could feel a pair of strong arms wrap themselves tightly around my waist as I swayed my hips from side to side with the beat of the music with the feeling of a very impressive bulge grinding into the back of my tight black leather pants from the faceless man I was currently dancing with.

I closed my eyes and began moving my head as well sending my frosted brown hair sprawling across my face while I moved my hands down to cover the large hands of the man dancing with my as we somewhat meshed together with the beat of the blaring techno music, I was more of a rock, or pop sort of girl but I was too far gone to even care.

I could heard the loud laughter of my friends, and also the other people around me but my vision was a little blurred so I could really make out who there were, hence them being faceless.

Being that tonight was the night of my twenty-third birthday I was determined to go out and have a good time, and that is exactly what I was doing, all my inhibitions just seemed to fly out of the window tonight. My dad wasn't here, he was doing his job out on the road somewhere putting on a show for overly-hyper _TNA_fans as the great 'Big Sexy' Kevin Nash, god who still thinks they're sexy at fifty? And it's not like he cared enough to even call, or send a card anyway. My whore of a mom was probably out sleeping with a some random guy about my age, or getting something surgically enhanced or having something injected, I'm sure she didn't even remember that it was my birthday. But tonight wasn't about either of them, tonight was all about me.

"Hey Fate!" I opened my eyes hearing my name and turned towards my best friend Jess who seemed to have turned into a twin over the course of my last shot of Vodka. "Give us a good shoot!" She called pulling out her digital camera.

I smiled as I reached behind me and grabbed a handful of the apparently jet black hair of my faceless dance partner before I forcefully pulled his face down to mine crushing our lips together, and from the way he kissed me back he obviously didn't have a problem with it, then again why would he have a problem kissing a beautiful young woman, unless he was gay then it would become really awkward.

"How's that for a snapshot?!" I laughed letting go of the man's hair and taking the next shot of alcoholic beverage that my other best friend Naomi handed me before I quickly downed that as well before shouting as I raised the shot glass into the air enticing cheers from everyone else surrounding me.

Suddenly, my vision became even more blurred than usual, and all my surroundings began to slowly dim around me until the point were I literally fell over and suddenly found myself sprawled out across the club dance floor and Jill and Naomi quickly came running to my aid, I could faintly hear the sound of them screaming but I couldn't make out what they were saying exactly. My eyelids slowly began to flutter before shutting completely and everything became silent.

* * *

A soft groan uttered from my extremely dry mouth as suddenly the sun peered it's way into my bedroom and it's light shined directly into my face trigger the start of what I believed to be my worst hangover to date, I had said it time and time before but this time I mean it; I am never drinking again.

I allowed my sleepy eyes to slowly flutter open with another groan as I raised my weak arm up she shield my eyes from the sun as my vision locked on the black stillhouse of a large figure standing by my window. I couldn't make out who it was exactly but I could tell that they were very large.

"Okay whoever you are could you please come back and rob the place later... maybe when my mother gets home?" I groaned as I sat up and moved my hand up to run my fingers through my tangled mess of hair.

"Actually you know exactly who I am."

I felt my blood run cold when I heard that loud gruff voice and I think I actually could have died from shock when I watched my father step of from the shadows to come and stand over me beside my bed looking down at me with his large arms stuffed inside a black suit folded across his upper torso, and his eyes full of rage.

"Oh daddy, um.... long time no see," I managed a nervous laugh but he didn't look even slightly amused, his stone cold expression didn't even crack an inch.

Uh-oh.


	2. Shut Up And Let Me Go

**Disclaimer: **I only own Fate and the plot.

**----**

"Oh my god you cannot be serious!" I cried as Kevin finished telling, or more like ordering, me about his plan to take me on the road with him so he can, and I quote, "Keep and eye on me". This guy hadn't been in my life for a little over four years, and now he wants to play the concerned father. What a joke!

"I am quite serious actually, I've talked to your mother and she is just fine with it," Kevin, or dad, responded with a proud smirk as he sat with his head rested against the headboard of my bed while I stood inside my closet getting dressed. "She says it'll be good for you to get away and get your life back on track."

"Well of course the little skank agrees with you, she'll do anything to get me out of her hair!" I argued stomping across the room over to my vanity mirror to do my chair.

"Fate Alexa Nash do not talk about your mother like that!" He ordered causing me to jump a little, but only slightly. I still wasn't used to him yelling at me, but I sure as hell wasn't about to show that he scared me. "Now this is no debatable, you are coming with me back to Florida and that's final."

"Dad what did I really do, okay so maybe I got a little drunk, it's not like I did anything serious!" I responded quickly standing up from my spot at the mirror and folding my arms across the fabric of my white spaghetti strap top.

Without speaking I watched Kevin sit up and climb off my bed before walking over to my desk and typing something into my computer. He then turned back towards me and gestured for me to come over, and reluctantly I did only for my mouth to gap as I stared at the horrid sight in full color on the flickering screen.

It was the snapshot of your's truly that Naomi and Jill had taken of me last night at the club. I was making out with some random dude who looked like he was about in his mid-forties, and beside it was a multi-colored headline titled: 'Detroit Girls Gone Wild!'

Okay so maybe I did go a little overboard with the Tequila last night after all.

"Oh my god those little sluts posted that up on the net! I am going to kill them!" I growled through gritted teeth as I quickly shut of the computer suppressing the urge to grab the screen and toss it across the room.

"Well that's going to be a little hard if I don't get over the urge to kill you first!" Kevin bellowed as I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of my bed. "Fate do you know how embarrassing that was for Jarret to find that picture on the Internet of my daughter acting like a compete whore in a nightclub! Over half of my co-workers saw that!"

"Did--... did you just call me a whore?" I demanded standing back up and placing my hands on my hips. "Look, you haven't been in my life for four years. No calls, no e-mails, not even a stupid birthday card last night! Who the hell do you think you are to come in here and think that you can tell me what to do?! I'm twenty-three, I make my own decisions!"

"Fine, happy birthday Fate. Now, go in that closet and pack your things because you are coming with me to Florida willingly, or I will toss your little ass over my shoulder and take you to the airport myself, now you can make your own decision how it's gonna happen."

_Little_? Okay I was twenty-three, and sure I was only 5'5" but I was not little. I didn't move an inch at first testing whether he was bluffing or not, he wasn't since he actually came over and began to toss me over his shoulder so I quickly dodged to the side past him and grumbled every cure word I could think of as I moved over and stormed into my closet to being packing my things.

"Good choice," I heard him chuckle from inside my room as he returned to the bed while he waited for me to finish packing.

I fought every urge in my body to turn around and shove the hell of my wedges into him where the sun don't shine. This couldn't be happening, the man who practically disowned me three years ago is coming back in and trying to run my life, hell no!

I was going to do everything in my power to fight this, but I wouldn't beg, I'm still a Nash whether I like it or not, and the one thing a Nash prides themselves on is pride, and I wouldn't not give up my pride for anyone, or thing.

* * *

"Pleeease daddy, I don't wanna go! I'll be good, I promise I'll never touch another shot glass ever again. Please don't make me go!"

Okay, so I'm a chicken shit. But nothing else worked, I screamed, stomped, demanded, I even threatened to hold be breath until my face turned blue, and the bastard actually set a stopwatch on his phone to see if I could break the world record. This was my last resort.

"Fate, enough already. You've been at this for the last hour. You're coming with me an that's final so stop whining like a little girl and control yourself," he demanded in a clam tone as he sat across from me in the back seat of our limo which would be taking us to the airport, of course whatever Kevin Scott Nash did, he had to do it big.

I huffed and rolled my eyes as I folded my arms across my chest and glanced out of the tinted limo windows. I suddenly heard my father begin talking and I realized that he had his headset and apparently he was having a conversation with one of his close friends, Kurt Angle.

As I watched him completely ignore me and put all his attention on his phone conversation I took the time to notice that even though I did want to admit it, we actually looked almost identical... well features wise anyway.

We had the same light brown eyes, the same small thin pink lips, and the same almost flawless skin besides he may of had a few pimples hear and there alongside the wisdom wrinkles. Thank god for cover-up in my case. The only real difference between us was my brown hair which I inherited from my mother, although I'm pretty sure that he dyes his, maybe.

"Um, hello! What am I like invisible now?" I demanded as he finally took notice that I was still in the car.

"Yeah, Kurt hold on a sec. What?"

"We were having a very important conversation, _daddy_,"

"Yes and I said that the conversation was over. Read a magazine or something while I'm on this call and then we'll talk when we get on the plane, okay?"

"No, not okay! Dad--"

"Yeah Kurt I'm back, nah just my daughter whining again... haha!"

Okay, so apparently I am totally invisible now. I once again muttered obscenities about him under my breath as I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out my pink iPod shuffle and shoved the tiny pink ear-buds into my ear not really caring what song came on first since I liked every song on my iPod, I'd listen to anything to drown out the sound of his voice which was getting more and more annoying by the second.

Okay, so after a seemingly never-ending flight to Orlando, Florida Kevin and I still hadn't said two words to each other since our talk in the limo. I refused to take out my headphones, even now that we'd deplaned, since I knew now that there was no chance in hell that this wasn't going to happen. I was going to have to stay here in Florida with my dad for god only know how long.

Thankfully this time there was no limo, he had left his car, which I'm guessing was a rental, in the airport parking lot from when he left to come and get me from Detroit this morning. He literally threw my bags into the trunk of the car while I climbed into the passengers side.

Oh shit, battery died. Reluctantly I pulled the ear-buds out and rested the device gently in my lap as I continued to stare forward out the window while Kevin climbed into the drivers seat and placed his keys into the ignition before turning it to a start before he just sat there, he didn't put it in drive or anything, just sat there.

"Look Fate, I'm sorry I haven't exactly been father of the year---"

"Three years," I corrected turning to him with a smirk.

He frowned but ignored the statement. "But I'm here now and I only want what's best for you, I've always wanted what's best for you so that's why I'm doing this. Now like it or not I am still your father, so would you please stop arguing with me about this and for once just do what I ask?" He asked calmly.

I sighed and shrugged. "Fine."

He didn't respond, only smiled as he finally put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot and off down the busy streets of Orlando. Maybe I could at least try to find a mutual understanding with him while I'm here, I mean it couldn't be so bad... right?

* * *

"Dammit Kevin, we can't have this kind of bad publicity under a contract here in TNA!"

Okay, so maybe it was going to be that bad. I had been sitting with my legs crossed in this plush black leather chair for the past twenty minutes in the office of TNA founder Jeff Jarret, listening to him and my father go back in forth about getting me a contract with the company, hopefully I wouldn't get one and I'd have to go back home.

"Jeff come on man, she's my daughter and keeping her here I'll be able to keep an eye on here, what would you do if it was one of your little girls huh? Come on man, help me out," Kevin pleaded but still no loosing his edge.

Jeff sighed before thinking for a second. "Alright, alright. Look we've got this new contest underway and it should be starting in about a month. It's called the 'Knockout Lookout' sort of like the 'Diva Search' in the WWE. We're gonna getting some new female faces to compete in a contest both involving both mental, and psychical skills, and we still need one more girl to add to the group so I guess I can give her the spot, but only if you promise to keep her in check..."

Okay, that's it. "Um, you two do know that I am still in the room right?" I shouted placing my hands on my hips as I glared at Jeff Jarret.

How dare he talk about me like I'm some wild-n-crazy whore. I went a little overboard one night and he's acting like I'm going to turn into Lindsay-freaking-Lohan. I looked to Kevin who gave me a look and I reluctantly sat back down.

"Alright, she'll take the spot, thanks Jeff."

"No I'm not! Dad I thought I was just gonna be like a backstage reporter, or hell even make-up artist, the in-ring stuff is kind of your thing," I protested, this time not getting up.

"Well darlin' it's not even set-in-stone that your gonna win. It's totally up to the fans, as well as the guest judges we'll have occasionally to decided who stays and who goes, and with an attitude like that you may have some serious problems,"

I scoffed. "Dad!"

"Fate, enough already. Jeff she'll take the spot, thanks Jeff you won't regret this,"

"Oh I'm sure I will. Kevin, I'll see you at the taping tomorrow night, and just try and keep her out of the spotlight, and away from the guys until the competition starts, I'll send over the contract in the morning."

I shot Jeff another glare as Kevin grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room as well as the building and back out towards his car in the parking lot. I couldn't believe that I actually had to compete against skanky girls in some stupid little contest just to get a contract for a job that I didn't even want.

Life isn't fair.


	3. Empty Lies and Promises

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read and reviewed, and subscribed this story, it makes me feel so awesome that you guys are actually interested and that just keeps me going to thanks a bunch for that :) _

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot._

* * *

Do you want to know what the most fun thing you have to do when your under strict orders by your father, and possible future employer to stay inside your hotel room all day? Watching stupid reruns of Beverly Hills 90210. And not the new 90210 on the WB, the old show starring that bitch Shannen Doherty, and I was actually beginning to look forward to watching it every night. Okay, I have now officially hit rock bottom.

It had been a whole month since I came here and signed my contract agreeing to be a participant in the first ever TNA 'Knockout Lookout'. I had been ordered to refrain from going outside into the public eye with my father unless it was absolutely necessary, and to not have any form of communication with any talent under contract with TNA, it was because of some stupid clause in the contract I sighed for me to become a participant in the Knockout Lookout.

I had been allowed to attend the shows though, but the entire time I had been ordered to wait in Kevin's dressing room to watch the show on his television. The only reason I really watched was that I hopefully was going to be working for the company soon so I should probably learn exactly who the other talent were since I still couldn't actually meet any of them yet. Every time I tried to watch the show though of course it was my nature to pick out things that I found wrong, so I had decided to switch up from watching, to picking up any book based on TNA, or it's superstars to brush up on my knowledge of the company.

Of course I had been allowed to see a few of the superstars on the roster, mostly friends of my father such as Kurt Angle and who were pretty much his best friends in the industry. The four of us usually had breakfast together down in the lobby whenever it was convenient, and quiet out. Kurt who had taken up the role as my literal 'Godfather' issued by Kevin was still not letting up on me about my little nightclub scandal last month. For him to portray such a spontaneous character on TNA he could be a real prude at times.

Now finally, after a long month of sitting around with nothing to do it was finally time for the ten participants who were selected to compete in the Knockout Lookout to arrive here in Orlando, first to meet up with Jarret so that he could explain the rulings, and procedures of the competition, and then he'd tell us what we would be doing next at a later date. I had been so sick of being stuck up in this hotel room for an entire month that I was actually really excited, and anxious about the competition finally beginning, and I was never a big fan of any form of profession wrestling... or any other sport for that matter.

Kevin was out at the moment, he left me a message on my cell saying that he had some business related to the industry that he had to attend to this morning, and he wished me luck for my first day. It was luck I was sure I was going to need since I didn't know the first thing about how competitions such as this worked, the only competition I've ever actually participated in was my third grade spelling bee, and I came in fourth; stupid onomatopoeia.

It was the beginning of August, and a starting to get little chilly outside so I decided to dress comfortably in a pink and white argyle sweater, a pair of black slim jeans, and a pair of white wedges boots with fur around the top. I walked into to the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror as I curled the ends of my breast length frosted brown hair, and applied a little standard make-up to my face such as eye-liner, a little black mascara, and my favorite strawberry lip gloss, nothing really flashy, I didn't want the other girls to think I was a whore by wearing more make-up than necessary.

I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my pink blackberry off the nightstand beside my bed and slipped it into the bottom of my tiny black Prada purse before I checked to make sure I had the keys to the rental that Kevin had picked up for me, as well as my room key before I took a deep breath and headed for the door.

-----

Here I was, standing in front of Soundstage 21 or better known as the TNA Impact! Zone located in sun state, Orlando, Florida. This was where all the magic happened, or just all the tappings for TNA. The company didn't move around much, only really for Pay-per-views or publicity things like that, thank god.

My extremely nervous slender figure was surrounded by ten other exciting, and chattering women, all mostly around my age or a little older. Thankfully none of them were really paying me much attention since I had found a comfortable spot in the back of the group and I had gone unnoticed as of yet, which I really wasn't all that surprised since I seemed to be the most uninteresting one in the group, it was like all these other girls had really interesting features on them, some had flashy clothing, weird and unique hair styles and coloring, and from what I had overhead from a group of three girls to my right, really interesting stories about how hard they worked to get here, I was only here because of my connections to Kevin which under my very own special strict orders from Jarret I was not to let anyone know that Kevin Nash was my biological father, it would raise to many questions that the company was biased in my favor if I did in fact win this thing. I was under the given alias of Fate Marie Heartfield of Detroit Michigan.

"Hiya! Are you one of the competitors too?"

Oh crap, someone's talking to me. I slowly turned around to face a woman who looked to be around my age and she really was a sight. Her long honey blonde hair was streaked with bright pink highlights, she had attention-grabbing emerald green eyes, and her skin was a flawless almost peach-like color. She was a little taller than me, even in heels, and actually really pretty. Her tiny pale pink lips were curved into a bright, friendly smile which put me at ease.

"Uh-huh. I'm Fate Heartfield," I introduced as I held out my hand and she gave it a gentle shake before she suddenly caught me off guard and enveloped me into a tight friendly embrace.

"Well my my name's Ryley Jenkins, it looks like we'll be competing against each other... ah, I think I can take you if I have to," she laughed. "Nah I'm just kidding, well sorta. I just can't believe that I'm actually even here, I never expected them to actually choose me, growing up in Texas I...."

Her words sort of became drowned out as my attention focused on her down-home southern accent, I actually found it quite entertaining, and adorable. I had a boyfriend from Tennessee once, he was such a sweetie, and every time I heard that sweet southern Tennessee accent it always made me smile, just like now except I don't want to just grab this girl and make-out with her.. and hopefully I wouldn't have to in this competition.

"Um, hello. Suga are you listening you me?" Ryley asked snapping me from my thoughts as she snapped her pink manicured fingers in my face.

"Oh, sorry I guess I get distracted easily, but it is really nice to meet you. Everyone else here hasn't really paid me really any attention.. which I guess is a good things since they'd probably be at my throat trying to get me to dropout of the contest or something," I joked with a tiny giggle.

Ryley smacked her lips and waved it off as she used her other arm to wrap it around me. "Well, I'll watch your back it you watch mine, deal?"

I smiled and nodded as I stared into her bright emerald eyes. "Deal."

Suddenly everyone stopped talking and the lot grew completely silent as Ryley and I turned our attention to what everyone else was looking at which was the to the door leading into the arena that slowly began opened revealing the founder, and current runner of TNA, Jeff Jarret. He was dressed in his also nature southern apparel with slightly faded denim jeans, a red and black plaid cotton shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a large brown leather belt with a big gold belt buckle. He clapped his hands together and smiled as the ladies burst into a fit of applause, myself included even though Jeff and I haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye in past relations.

"Hello ladies and welcome to the first ever Knockout Lookout competition!" Again a burst of cheers and applause. "Now if you lovely ladies would all be so kind as to follow me inside I will explain to you the rules and regulations which were pretty much explained in the contracts you each signed before arriving here, then we'll get this party started so lets go!" He cheered as he waved to us to follow him back inside and not one girl beside myself and Ryley hesitated to run in quickly after him.

"Wow... um well I guess that's our cue hun," Ryley laughed as she took my hand and we ran inside after the other girls, myself shutting the door behind us.

----

Okay so here's the rundown of how this competition will actually work according to Jeff's welcoming speech when he gave us each our contracts, mine which I had to sign again to avoid suspicion. My seven competitors and I, most of who I still haven't really gotten to know in these past few hours, will be appearing each week on the airings of TNA starting on next weeks show, until then there have just been a few promos running about the contest, and the selected contestants showing how each of us made it into the competition and stuff like that, of course mine was staged since I was just really given the opportunity and didn't earn it.

Our first night on the show in two weeks there wouldn't really be much going on beside us being introduced to the fans by the host of the Knockout Lookout who Jeff still hadn't revealed to us yet. After that each week there will be an elimination just before a challenge and one girl will be going home each week until there is only two left, the challenges will sometimes be judged by the guest judges, the host, and even the fans to decide the winner. In that finale of the competition the winning girl will be awarded a check for ten-thousand dollars, as well as another contract which will issue us official TNA Knockouts. Seems pretty simple right? Wrong.

As I said earlier I still hadn't really gotten to know anyone else in the competition besides Rylie S. Jenkins. She was a real sweetheart once I actually began to fully listen in on her ramblings, she told me about her life back home in Austin, Texas, and I told her about my real life, exempt Kevin who in my story I never knew, back in Detroit, of course I didn't lie about how much of a bitch my mother was since I wanted to come as close to telling the complete truth as I could.

The ten of us were each currently shoved up inside a tiny locker assigned for us as we waited for Jeff to come back and finish instructing us about what we were actually going to be doing until next weeks show, and what the plan was after that.

Ryley and I were in our own little group talking about small stuff still about our lives back home, she found it really hard to believe that I didn't have any history of wrestling in my family, of course I lied again, since pretty much every other girl here had members of their families that had competed in amateur wrestling, or they'd grown up watching wrestling as infants.

"So, you do you even like wrestling at all?" One girl who I still didn't know suddenly asked turning all attention in the room onto me. I guess she had been listening in on my conversation with Ryley, nosy bitch.

"Well... yeah, of course I do or else I wouldn't even be here," I responded softly not really being used to being put in the hot seat like this.

"Oh really, well then who's your favorite wrestler?" The same bitchy brunette from before asked glaring at me a bit as she seemed to sense my false reasons for actually being here.

"Come on Leslie, give her a break," Ryley defended for me, until the girl apparently named Leslie shot her a glare and she stopped talking but didn't seem phased at all.

"What? I'm just trying to get to know my competition a little better, is that a problem?" Leslie retorted giving me a suspicious eye as if she was trying to accuse me of something.

"Yeah, is there something your hiding Heartfield?" The girl who was sitting beside Leslie who I also didn't know accused as well which was really beginning to annoy me.

"Well A: I don't have any need to hid anything since I don't know either of you, and if you must know Kevin Nash is my favorite wrestler currently employed with TNA. And B: I would appreciate it if you both minded your own business and put more effort into trying to win over the crowd, instead of interrogating me," I responded with a sarcastic smirk.

Leslie scoffed in my direction and rolled her eyes along with the girl she was teaming up against me with and as she opened her mouth to responded the door suddenly opened and in walked Jeff to give us the final rundown of the competition before he sent us back to our hotels we'd checked into.

I never thought I'd say this, but I'd never been happier to see Jeff Jarret in my past month of knowing him.


	4. I Lived A Life Of Regrets

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read and reviewed, and subscribed this story, it makes me feel so awesome that you guys are actually interested and that just keeps me going to thanks a bunch for that, so don't stop now please :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA._

* * *

Okay so it was my official first night on the job, if you could really call this a _job_. Tonight is the night that the ten of us in the Knockout Lookout competition will be personally introduced to the fans and the competition will begin. I was still holding onto my charade as Fate Heartfield, which really wasn't that hard since I was still being me just... not me. Okay I think I just confused myself....

"Hey hun, ya nervous about going out there tonight?" Saved by the Ryley.

For some reason my stomach had been seriously cramping ever since we arrived at the arena for the show tonight. It was most likely from nervousness, not about the competition starting but maybe about the fact that soon I would be on national television, introducing myself to the world as someone I'm not, or just knowing that I'm going to be seen by thousands of people worldwide on national television, yep that was probably it. I usually wasn't a very shy girl, not at all actually but something about this whole thing just made me extremely timid and nervous.

I forced a smile as the southern bell took the fold-able black steel chair beside me. Once again the ten of us were shoved up into this tiny locker room which was no bigger than my walk-in closet back home. This locker room had officially been declared our locker room, until it was time for our segment on that taping of Impact, after that we would immediately be returning to the hotel to being packing. Packed for what you ask? For training.

That's right, in the morning at 7 a.m. a few of the company vans are going to come and pick the ten of us up from our hotels, and take each of us to some training facility in Tampa- Jeff wanted us close to _home-_so we can each be taught by a professional trainer how to actually... wrestle. Of course Jeff failed to mention when I signed my contract to join this stupid competition that wrestling would in fact be needed, like I told him in the first place, I just wanted to interview superstars backstage or something like that, not actually risk life-threatening injuries fighting large, bulky women inside a ring. Most of the other girls were excited about actually being able to train to wrestle, of course I had to put up a facade that I was too.

"Is is that obvious?" I responded with a nervous laugh to Ryley's question.

"I hear ya. I don't think I ever expected to actually get up and go out in front of a thousand people, and being viewed by thousands more at home... but that's the price of living the dream right?" She responded playfully nudging my elbow which once again I forced a smile.

"Yeah.. living the dream..." I murmured mentally kicking myself.

This really wasn't my dream, I don't, nor have I ever in my life wanted to be a wrestler, I actually wanted to be a social worker, or an advice columnist or something safe and secure like that. Every other girl here wanted this so bad, I could just tell since pretty much everything they talked about revolved around wrestling whether it be TNA or that other rival wrestling industry, WWE.

What if I did win this thing in the end? I'd be taking away the opportunity that each of these girls hear dreamed about their entire lives. That could not be good for my karma points, okay with Leslie I really didn't care, but what about Ryley? She'd been so sweet to me, she was actually the only friend I had at the moment since I hadn't heard from those backstabbers Naomi, or Jill yet. They hadn't even called to apologize for uploading that stupid picture on the Internet, I'm still surprised that none of the girls in the competition have seen it, or if they have they haven't said a thing to me about it.

"Ladies, your on in ten minutes," one of the backstage workers named Mickey reminded us as he quickly peaked his head into the door with his eyes closed before we told him we were decent. He opened his eyes and gave us a smile and a nod before he was gone as quickly as he came.

Oh crap, here come the cramps again. I moved my hands to comfort my stomach as my heart began beating so hard that I was surprised the other girls couldn't hear it echoing inside the room.

Our orders for tonight were simple, go out there introduced right after our guest host who Jeff finally revealed to us as someone by the name of, Jamar Shipman, Jeff said that he would be going by his ring name though which was, 'Black Machismo' Jay Lethal. Everyone else knew who he was, so I pretended I did to.

I looked up to the television as I watched the man called Eric Young, yes I'd learned a few ring names, hit his finisher move which was some kind of piledriver, on his opponent named Robert Roode before getting the pin and winning the match. He snatched his hand away from the referee as he tried to raise it in victory, before he walked over to one of the turnbuckles to taunt the crowds.

"I hate that they turned Eric into a heel, he was so hilarious before, definitely one of my former favorites," Ryley sighed in disappointment as she adjusted her white cowboy hat on her head.

"Yeah, totally," I responded deciding to agree with her even though I didn't have the slightest clue what she was talking about. What the hell was a heel anyway?

Suddenly the door to our locker room opened for the second time tonight and once again Mickey peered his head into the doorway to tell us that it was time for us to get to the tunnel since our segment was beginning in only five minutes.

Reluctantly I got up from my seat and followed the rest of the extremely giddy girls out of the locker room as we made our way towards the entrance to the tunnel leading out onto the stage. As we made our way through the hall towards the entrance to the tunnel we passed by some of the superstars on the roster, each of them sizing us up most likely deciding who had what it takes to win upon our looks.

If I thought my heart was racing before, it was kicking it into overdrive now. Tiny beads of sweat began to form on my forehead and I quickly wiped them away to avoid ruining my make-up. This was it, this is where it all officially beings.

Suddenly a man, dressed like he was still in the 70's time period came walking up beside us, his clothes were an array of 'funkadelic' colors and designs, he must have been this Jamar Shipman person who was hosting this competition. He stopped in front of myself and Ryley in the back and smiled as he removed his black and white checkerboard shades.

"What's up ladies, I'm Jamar Shipman. Damn, I'm glad I decided to do this hosting thing now, you ladies are gorgeous!" He complimented smiling as he looked over each of us. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thanks Jay!" Ryley exclaimed giving him a five-finger wave and a bright smile as we watched him walk past the group and through the tunnel out into the stage followed by a roar of applause from the audience in the stands which seemed to boom throughout the entire arena.

A few moments later I heard his voice again over the microphone, only this time he sounded nothing like he did five seconds ago, his voice wasn't as soft and smooth anymore, it was more jagged and well just different.

_"Alright everybody you all know that my name is Black Machismo Jay Lethal and tonight, tonight I have the honor of introducing you all to some of the most foxy creatures on this earth as your host of the Knockout Lookout competition," _there was a roar of cat calls, and wolf whistles heard from the fans, mostly I'm guessing the male fans.

_"These ladies have come from far and wide in hopes of becoming one of the most dominating line of women in history today, a TNA Knockout!"_ Again more cheers. _"Now, l__adies and gentlemen put your hands together for the lovely ten contestants of the Knockout Lookout! Come on out here ladies!"_

The crowd went wild as the first girl in our line moved forward walking through the tunnel and out onto the stage followed by the next girl, and the next. The song that was blasting over the speakers which Jeff said the the official theme of the Knockout Lookout was 'About A Girl' by The Academy Is which just happened to be one of my favorite songs, number five on my iPod playlist.

Ryley gave me one final reassuring smile as she noticed my nervous state and a comforting pat on the shoulder before she turned around and followed Leslie out onto the stage meaning that it was now my turn, this moment would either make me or break me. I put on a bright smile being sure to show a few of my pearly whites as I walked forward through the smokey tunnel and out onto the stage just above the ramp leading to the ring as the fans greeted me as well as the rest of my fellow competitors with a roar of applause and cat-calls.

Game on.


	5. You See Me, But You Remember Her

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read and reviewed, and subscribed this story, it makes me feel so awesome that you guys are actually interested and that just keeps me going to thanks a bunch for that, so don't stop now please :)_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA._

* * *

So all-in-all it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Jay introduced us to the crowd, and the thousands veiwing at home using his cue cards to remember our names, poor Ryley, he couldn't pronounce her name if his life depended on it. He would call her _Ry-lay_, instead of _Ry-lie _every time he said her name, and every time she would have to correct him, it was quiet humorous though. Even with all the name flubs the crowd seemed to really like her wild southern personality, and spunk so I think it was safe to assume that she would be sticking around for the second round of the competition, thank god. If she got eliminated I think I would probably quit since there would be no one around to help me out when Leslie, and her little sidekick Amber set their sights on me.

And as for me, well I introduced myself, and said a few interesting things about myself, nothing to huge, the crowd seemed equally pleased with me as well so I wasn't sure if I had anything to worry about or not as of yet. Hopefully I wouldn't be the first girl eliminated from the competition because that would be really embarrassing, I mean I would actually have to go back home at some point and being ridiculed by everyone who saw me on the telly wouldn't be the best welcome home experience I ever had.

Next week we would have our very first elimination, I still found it hard to believe that people could actually judge us just by ten seconds of info about us, and just pictures of our smiling faces. I guess at this point in the competition we're only just eye-candy, hopefully all that will change soon but if just being eye-candy keeps me in the races then I guess just being eye-candy was good enough for me at the moment.

I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid it for long but Ryley finally found out that we both stayed in the same hotel and she insisted that she come over to my room and spend the night, along with Frankie Grayson who was another fellow contestant in the Knockout Lookout competition. Frankie was actually a really sweet and funny girl so I had no problem with her tagging along to spend the night as well. I'd given Kevin the heads-up via text message, and he planned on crashing in Kurt's room for tonight whilst I had my little, "sleepover" with the girls.

I lied wide awake in my bed with the adrenaline from tonight still pulsing through my veins making it nearly impossible for me to close my eyes for five seconds, let alone even think of sleeping. I glanced over to the bright neon green numbers on the alarm clock beside my bed telling me that it was now well past midnight and going on 1 a.m. The vans that would be coming to pick us and take us to to the training facility in Tampa would be arriving at 8 a.m. so now I really wasn't going to have my full eight hours of sleep to be well rested for what was to come. It turned out Jeff was actually booking us into a hotel not to far from the facility so we'd be spending pretty much all of our time there when we weren't here doing our segments on the show.

Somehow the three of us were able to pile up into the large king sized bed in my room together, and no nothing lesbian like happened just good, clean non-lesbian fun, so I glanced over to Ryley and Jenna who were both dead sleep, I think Ryley was even snoring just a little but it was so soft that I couldn't barely tell, and Jenna was in the middle so the distance made it a little harder to hear anyway, it sounded like a soft whistle blowing in the distance on a windy day.

I giggled softly at this before I slowly, quietly, and carefully removed the bed covers from my body and gently climbed out of bed making sure to not wake the other girls before I tip-toed across the room and grabbed the jean mini skirt I'd worn to the show tonight before I slipped it up onto my waist and walked over to grab my black ballet flats from the door and I quietly slipped out of the room unnoticed. Since it was okay for us to be seen in public I decided to go to 24hour Drug Store right across the street from the hotel to grab something that come help me get some sleep since I was going to need all my strength tomorrow once training started.

I currently stood in front of the large steel doors of the elevator as the pressed the down button and waited anxiously for it to arrive. I began tapping my palm against my thigh humming the theme song for the Knockout Lookout as I waited for it to arrive before finally I heard that delightful ding telling me it had arrived on my floor before the doors opened and it seemed like God was on my side since I walked into an empty elevator. I never liked standing in a cramped box surrounded by a dozen strangers, I was more of a suffer in silence sort of girl myself, just call me Bella Swan, just kidding if anyone called me that I'd personally give them a good kick in ass. Not that I have anything against Ms. Swan, but I'm getting off topic so lets just move on.

I'd pressed the now highlighted button which would be taking me down to the lobby and I was now waiting with my hands gripping the railings on the walls behind me. Suddenly when the elevator got to the seventh floors it suddenly stopped, and I mentally cursed whoever the hell was about to beak my peaceful silence as I closed my eyes not bothering to look at my intruder as the doors opened and in they walked. I didn't heard the sound of them punching a button so we both must have been going to the lobby together.

Against all my instincts I opened my eyes and glanced to the right at my fellow elevator passenger and I thought my jaw would hit the floor when I saw him. He was gorgeous, almost freakishly tall but gorgeous nonetheless. He was turned so that I could only see half his face, but what a beautiful half it was indeed. God that sounded so cheesy but it's true. His eyes from the one I could see were somewhat of a hazel like color, and his hair was short and spiky with a sort of sandy brown color. I was sure he was a wrestler on TNA, I'd seen him before but I just couldn't match his name with his face... oh crap! He caught me looking at him. I felt my cheeks instantly heat up when I heard him being to chuckle a little.

"Subtle, very subtle," he laughed.

What do I do? Deny everything of course. "What are you talking about?" I responded indifferently.

"You were looking at me, It's okay I don't mind," he responded coolly, I decided to risk it and glance over. Yep, his eyes were directly on mine even though he no doubt towered over me, his gorgeous hazel eyes.

"I have no clue what your talking about dude," I responded turning away praying for this elevator to move off the fourth floor already.

"I'm sure you don't," he replied sarcastically with another laugh. "Hey... I know you, you're one of those girls from the Knockout Lookout competition aren't you? What was it.... Ryley right?"

Do you guys know like how in movies, and television shows there's a boy and a girl talking and the sweet little romantic music is playing in the background, but then the guy says one of the most stupidest things and then the music just scratches out and the girls are just standing there looking pissed while the guy looks all dumb like he doesnt' know what he did wrong? Well, that's what just happened, well without the music.

If I once found him completely gorgeous, I sure as hell didn't anymore, the asshole didn't even remember my name, and worst he thought I was Ryley! Not that she wasn't attractive or anything, but I sure as hell was not Ryley Jenkins, I am Fate Alex Nash... I mean Fate Marie Heartfield dammit!

"No." I replied bluntly with a scowl as the doors opened and I stormed out of the elevator leaving him stunned I'm sure as to my sudden coldness towards him. I'm sure he'd figure it out sooner or later, probably at the next episode of TNA next week when they said my actual name, and then hopefully he'd feel like the complete douche bag that he was.

God if the talent on the show didn't even remember my name, my chances of surviving next weeks elimination was not looking very good in my favor.

----

The next morning Ryley and Frankie had to wake me up since I guess the pills worked a little too well and I didn't even hear the alarm clock go off this morning. I was still in a bad mood about my run-in with the mystery man in the elevator but I couldn't think about this since I had only an hour to get showered and dressed before the vans arrived to take us to Tampa to being our training.

Forty minutes later I was pinning up my brown hair before I began to apply a little make-up to my face while Ryley and Frankie were sitting on the bed in the room waiting for me to finish. Our bags were already packed, mostly full of sports bras, and Sufi shorts to train in, and ready for us to take them downstairs once the vans arrived.

"Um, Fate hun I don't wanna be a negative-Nelly but you got about ten minutes to finish before the vans arrive," Ryley reminded me.

"I'm coming, hold on," I muttered before pulling the hair pin out of my clenched teeth and sticking it up into my hair before I checked my face in the mirror one final time. "All done!" I stated as I walked out of the bathroom and headed back into the room to grab my purse before we headed downstairs.

"Are the others downstairs already?" Frankie asked as we grabbed our bags and headed for the door.

"Yeah, Alana just called and said that they were already down in the lobby," Ryley replied as I opened the door and walked out first, the two girls following after me as we headed down the hall towards the elevator which only reminded me of the guy I met in the elevator who couldn't even remember my name. Was I really _that _forgettable?

Once we'd made it down to the lobby it appeared that the girls weren't really holding up on their ends of the contract seeing as there were a group of guys from the company in the lobby as well co-mingling with the knockouts-in-training. I glanced over to laugh about it with Frankie and Ryley but when I glanced over they had both already run into the crowd to co-mingle with the guys as well. I sighed and giggled softly before I walked over into the group, but when I got there I quickly tried to hide behind one of the other girls in the competition but she was too short to hide me. Why was I hiding you ask? Because _he _was there. Mr. I-Don't-Remember-Girl's-Names from the elevator last night.

"Hey, it's you!" He called, I guess he spotted me.

I rolled my eyes and reluctantly stepped from behind the tree stump of a girl who was supposed to be my cover. "Yeah, it's me," I muttered avoiding eye contact with him and praying for the vans to arrive already.

"So, I'm guessing I said something wrong last night?" He asked navigating through the girls so that he was now standing in front of me.

I didn't respond but only gave him _the_ look. It was the look that let all men know that a woman was extremely pissed off with them, and I could tell he noticed from the change in his facial expression, but before he could respond Leslie shouted.

"Vans are here!" That was the first time I was every happy to hear Leslie Diamond- I know, dead ringer for a stripper name right?- say anything.

Of course I was the first one to grab my bags off the floor and storm out of the front door to the lobby once again leaving the mystery man stunned alongside his friends in the lobby. Maybe I should learn his name?.... nah!


	6. Of Bruises, Broken iPods, and Butterflie

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read and reviewed, and subscribed this story, it makes me feel so awesome that you guys are actually interested and that just keeps me going to thanks a bunch for that, so don't stop now please :) The lyrics mentioned in this chapter are 'Hot 'N' Cold' by Katy Perry._

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA._

* * *

Okay so if I didn't want to be a wrestler before, I sure as hell definitely don't want to be one now! Training was killer, and I really mean I could have possibly died trying to do some of that crap!

It had been a whole week since we first started our daily, five-hour long training sessions back in Tampa. We'd learned most of the basics like how to correctly stand on the turnbuckles without falling off, and all that simple stuff, but now we were moving onto the essentials, a.k.a actual combat. Our trainer for the past two days had been teaching us how to correctly fall onto the matt when being on the receiving end of a body slam, powerslam, or something like that. Whilst almost every other girl in training was able to follow his orders down to a T, and fall flat on their back like instructed, _I _had to be the odd girl out and every time he slammed me fear kicked in and I twisted causing my side to take the impact which sent a serious jolt of pain through my body every time my body hit the matt.

During our stay in Tampa at the hotels our trainer had assigned us partners, not only for training but to share a room with also, apparently this week just wasn't my week since I had the shit luck of being stuck partnered with Leslie to train with, who I might add wasn't the least bit shy of giving me a hard nudge, or a 'innocent' pat on the back whenever she was around to add to my misery, and anguish. God, where was a two-story house falling from the sky when you actually needed one?

Thankfully, tonight we were returning back to Orlando for tonight's tapping of Impact! And there would be no actual wrestling, or strenuous actions required, hopefully, but no one was at ease since tonight was our first elimination and one of us would be packing our bags and heading home shy of a TNA contract, and a hundred-thousand dollars richer. I didn't want to really be here in my heart of hearts, and I knew it was wrong for me to possibly be staying and taking away one of these girls life-long dream, but in my mind I was pleading that I didn't get the boot tonight for self esteem purposes, being the first eliminated wasn't exactly something I could go home and have framed for my trophy case. Even chatterbox Ryley hadn't been her usual spunky, perky self tonight, she had actually been pretty quiet our entire ride back to Orlando for the show, Leslie on the other hand was just full of confidence that she was staying along with Amber after tonight's elimination, and they were picking out girls who they thought would be getting kicked off tonight. I'll give ya three guesses on who their first choice was on who was getting the boot tonight.

The ten of us were currently once again shoved up in our locker room as we waited patiently for our segment on tonight's show to begin, watching the other matches taking place tonight on the television while we waited. We still hadn't been informed for the one's that survived eliminations tonight exactly what our first challenge would be, hopefully it wouldn't be something to psychical since I really wasn't psychically ready to take someone down just yet, and definitely not any of these other girls since I sure a good few of them could still kick my ass.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out_

Instantly upon hearing that ring tone sounding from my blackberry inside my purse, I grabbed my tiny handbag and quickly darted out of the locker room mutter a, "bathroom," to Ryley and Frankie before I shot out into the hall and removed my phone from my purse before I placed it gently up to my ear.

"Dad what the hell! Why are you calling me when we are in the same building?" I demanded in hushed, yet vicious tone into the phone.

"Sorry but I couldn't just come in and see you, and I wanted to wish you good luck with tonight's elimination, if you survive Kurt and I are gonna take you out for a celebratory dinner how's that sound?" Kevin mused from across the line, I could somehow feel the smile that I knew was plastered across his face.

"Sure, that won't raise any unwanted attention," I muttered sarcastically.

"Come on Fate, I haven't spent nearly any time with you since you've been here and I wanna make up for that," he replied almost pleading.

"Dad, you haven't spent time with me in over three years, you wanna make up for that you..." okay, so that was a little below the belt, "... I'm sorry. Okay, dinner... If I make it, sounds great. What time, and where?"

"Great!" He exclaimed loudly into my ear, did he not now his voice was really deep? "Actually I'll call you after the elimination to tell you, and even if you do get eliminated I'm still taking you to dinner, I do wanna make up for those three years,"

For the first time ever when speaking to my dad I smiled genuinely. "That sounds great, I'll talk you you later?"

"You got it, bye,"

"Bye dad."

I hung up the phone and slipped it back into my purse before walking back into our locker room with that stupid smile still on my face as I returned to my spot on the couch beside Ryley, and Frankie who were both giving me a confused look I'm guessing as to why I was smiling so hard.

"My dad called," I clarified and that smiled and nodded before returning to the Vogue magazine they had picked up and attracted their attention.

As I tried to focus on what was going on in the magazine as well myself, as well as the rest of the girls gasped as suddenly a body came flying into the room his blonde hair whipping to the side as he whirled around and slammed the door closed behind him. Obviously he didn't know this was our locker room either since his face was full of shock once he turned around.

"Oh... I'm guessing that this isn't the supply closet," he laughed looking over the ten of us who just each looked at him with confused eyes. "Well let me introduce myself, my name is----"

"Josh! I know your in here man so open the door!.. Joshua!" A loud voice suddenly bellowed from the opposite side of the door, along with loud banging as well.

"Crap, hey is there anywhere to hide in here?" The blonde who's name was apparently Joshua asked searching frantically around the room.

"Um, well there's another close over there but---" before Frankie could finish Josh quickly winked at her and flew over to the closet and stepped inside closing the door after him.

Whilst he hide the man who was on the opposite side of the door apparently wasn't giving up since his constant banging on the door was beginning to give me a headache, and none of the other girls weren't going to do anything about it apparently since none of them moved an inch. I rolled my eyes before painfully once again pushing myself off the couch and walking over to the door.

"You son of a bi--... of, your not Josh..." the dark-haired confused man standing in the doorway pointed out as he looked me over.

"Obviously not, can I help you with something?" I asked with a little attitude since he was in fact the cause of my current migraine.

"Nah I was just looking for my friend... but apparently this isn't the supply closet so I'm guessing he's not here. And you are?" He asked giving me a strange look with one of his dark eyebrows cocked.

"Fate Heartfield," I introduced with a smile, only to be returned with another gorgeous smile, from this very attractive man who once again I couldn't match his name with his face, but what really kept my attention besides his handsome features was the tiny black paint mark under his right eye. It was very peculiar.

"Patrick Martin, a.k.a Alex Shelley. I'm surprised you didn't know that, you are one of the Knockout Lookout competitors right?" He questioned after shaking my hand.

"Yeah, that means I have to know who you are?" I joked causing him to laugh.

"Ah, funny. I like that. Well hey if you see my idiot friend, he's blonde, about 6'0, really annoying, yeah tell him I'll see him in our match tonight alright?" He asked giving me another smile.

I returned with a smile and nodded, "sounds cute, I'll make sure he gets the message,"

Patrick laughed and nodded giving me a wave, and peaking inside the door at the other girls who he gave the same wave before he walked off down the hallway, and I didn't move away, or take my eyes off of him until he was completely out of sight turning down the hall before I closed the door and turned back into the room closing the door behind me.

As soon as I closed the door, Joshua came out of the closet- okay maybe not the best choice of words but you guys know what I mean- and walked over planting himself down on the sofa beside the starstruck Frankie who's mouth gaped as he turned to her and smiled.

"Thanks for covering for me," he spoke directed towards me. I smiled and nodded still thinking about his attractive friend that just walked before taking a new spot on the edge of the sofa since Josh was currently planed in my seat.

"So what was that all about?" I asked wanting to know what was actually going on.

"Well..." Josh began, "I was doing a few reps in the gym before my match with Pat tonight against Jimmy Rave, we're scheduled to win thank god, so anyways Pat let me borrow his favorite new iPod since I like to listen to tunes when I work out, I was splashing water on my face to get me pumped and I guess some must have got into the circuits in his iPod and, well... I think you girls can figure out what happened after that," Josh clarified.

"Wow, brutal," Frankie responded softly and Josh nodded in agreement.

"So, I'm guessing you two aren't the closet of friends...?" Ryley asked.

"What? Nah Pat is my best bud, we've been best friends for years, and we've been wrestling together for over half my career here in TNA. Sometimes we just have our... little disagreements,"

"Wow, you guys sound more like a married couple if that was a, little disagreement," Leslie laughed causing me to roll my eyes, I just hated the sound of her voice, hopefully I wouldn't have to deal with it much longer.

"Hetero-life-mates," Josh laughed before glancing over to the tiny clock on the wall, "crap! I've gotta go get ready for my match, and you guys are scheduled up right after us, I wish each of you ladies luck alright? Later!"

We all waved as the blonde quickly pushed himself up from the sofa and walked towards the door, checking around outside in the hallway to make sure it was safe before he waved to us one final time and was off once again leaving the ten of us alone waiting for our segment to being.

* * *

_"Wow did Chris Sabin pull out a big one here tonight with that amazing win over Jimmy Rave!"_Don West praised from his spot beside Mike Tenay at their commentators table as the music for the duo of Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley blared over the impact! Zone after his intense match.

The screen the cut away from Chris and Alex who were exiting the six-sided ring, onto a promo of the Knockout Lookout competition from previous week signaling that it was time for us to make our way out towards the tunnels- we entered through the face tunnel of course- since our slot was beginning.

Everyone was trying to stay positive, Ryley had even started up her chatter again, still gushing about her encounter with the, and I quote, "hunk-a-burnin-love" Chris Sabin. That was enough to severely lift her moods even with tonight's elimination finally upon us.

As we made our way to the entrance to the tunnel, Jamar was already out there about to introduce us, we once again passed by numerous superstars signed to the company standing around the back, once again all of there eyes watching us as we walked by, this time deciding who wouldn't be coming back for another week after tonight.

I tried to ignore each of them keeping my held held high, and my shoulders back but my eyes suddenly caught a pair of hazel one's and I instantly felt a little shy as _he _walked by alongside two other men, both shorter than him. Once he saw me a smirk formed across his face which caused me to freeze up.

"Good luck out there," he whispered as 'About A Girl' began blaring over the arena and the crowd cheered as Jay Lethal began calling out our names to introduce us. "I'm rooting for you."

Oh crap, just what I need, butterflies. Damn him!


	7. And Like Glass You See Right Through Me

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read, and subscribed, and big thanks to "BournePriceless54", and "CenaCandiceFan4Life" for their reviews, I'm glad you all are enjoying this and subscribing, just give me a few more reviews and I'll have officially reached heaven :) thanks for being interested guys/gals you are all AWESOME!_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA, Dixie Carter I think had something to do with it to so no offense intended to her or Jeff, it's just a fanfic, don't have a cow._

* * *

Some beautiful and amazing angel out there must have been looking over me because thankfully I survived tonight's first elimination, and it was touch-and-go there for a second since the girl who got eliminated, the unfortunate Nicole-Marie, was standing right next to me and when our humble host, Jay touched my shoulder in the final second I thought I was a goner, but thankfully he turned over to the bubbly Canadian blonde, who I hadn't gotten to know all that well in her short amount of time here, beside me and delivered the spirit-crushing bad news to her. Is it really bad thing that I'm glad that it was her instead of me getting kicked off tonight?

Also thank god that Frankie and Ryley survived to elimination tonight too, but along with the good also came the bad as that meant that both Leslie and Amber lived to see another week in the competition as well, the little skanks.

So once Nicole-Marie was courteously escorted from the Impact! Zone by company security back through the smokey 'face' tunnel we'd entered through, Jay lead the remaining nine of us down to the famous six-sided ring to compete in the first ever Knockout Lookout Challenge; TNA Trivia.

Thankfully I'd studied enough books based on TNA, and seen enough shows to get myself past the first two rounds, while right off the back three other girls in the competition were eliminated from the game in the first two rounds, and here's the real kicker to make it fun for the entire viewing audience, if you got your question wrong, or didn't answer in amount of time given then you got a lovely little banana cream pie to the face, believe me when I say that there was whipped toppings, and pie crust everywhere.

Unfortunately my hair didn't stay too pie-free for long since Jay asked me something that I hadn't seen on any of the shows, or read in any of the limited amount of books I'd read based on TNA. My question was: "Who was the first TNA superstar to hold the 'World Beer-Drinking champion?"

10 seconds later...

_KER-SPLAT!_

I was greeted with a face full of creamy goodness when I didn't answer the question in the limited time amount. The crowd seemed to really enjoy all the pie slinging that took place in the ring until finally the only two girls remaining in the game out of some bizarre twist of fate- no pun intended- were Ryley and Amber, the two best friends of the top feuding girls in the entire competition, Leslie had been eliminated just before me in case your wondering, at least I out lasted her.

Thankfully Ryley pulled out victorious in the end receiving immunity from next week's elimination, and personally delivered Amber's pie herself, blind-sighting the stunned red-head as she quickly grabbed the pie from Jay's hand while Amber was still dazed about the fact that she'd lost, she tapped the girl on the shoulder and _SPLAT_! One for the competition highlight reels as Leslie helped her furious, pie-covered friend from the ring, and myself and Frankie instantly pulled Ryley into a group hug taking the crowd out from our time slot as the titration locate at the head of the tunnels cut to an image Kurt Angle, Booker T, and my father in the locker for their heel stable- yeah I know what face and heel means now- known as, 'Main Event Mafia'.

The girls and I returned to our hotel rooms to get cleaned up after a wild, pie-filled night. Frankie and Ryley had decided to sleep in their own beds tonight which made getting ready for the dinner with Kevin, and Kurt. Dress wear was formal of course so I clad myself into tiny, yet tasteful, little black dress I was able to rummage from my closet. It was soft and smooth with spaghetti straps, and fabric than ran down to just above the knees. If I remembered correctly I bought it with Naomi at a Victoria's Secret store back in Detroit a few months ago, but I had yet to wear it until now.

After receiving four consecutive calls, two from my father, and two from Kurt making sure that I was still coming to dinner tonight I decided that it was finally time to head out and try to call a cab to take me to the restaurant where I would be meeting them for dinner tonight. It was some fancy Italian place a couple blocks from here.

Five or six minutes later I was downstairs in the lobby heading for the front doors, it was almost eight o'clock so I knew getting a cab at this time would be tough but since none of the competitors in the competition hardly had any free time we never had much need to get a rental to get us around town, either we were here for a show, or up in Tampa training, that's it. So getting a taxi at eight o'clock was the only choice I had besides walking those few blocks, and in these shoes, I don't think so.

"Maybe I should call..." I began before I suddenly ran into a brick wall, or at least that's what it felt like when stumbled back and nearly broke the heel on my stiletto. "Ow!" I cried feeling all the bruises I'd gained on my body over the course of the week making themselves known.

As my heel twisted I wasn't able to catch my balance and waited for my body to surely painfully impact with the floor but I suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab my shoulder, which again hurt but I ignored the pain this time, and keep me steady avoiding that painful collision with the ground.

"Whoa, easy there," I heard an all-too familiar voice ring in my ears, but I was too afraid to open my eyes to confirm my suspicions. "You alright?" He asked.

Reluctantly I opened my eyes and was met with the same pair of hazel peepers that had been haunting me since my first night when the competition began. I sighed and muttered a 'fine' before I tried to walk past him but he gently gripped my wrist causing me to stop and turn back around to face him once more.

"Ever heard of the two words, 'thank you'?" He asked calmly.

"Ever heard of the two words 'domestic abuse'?" I retorted snatching my wrist away from him causing me to wince in pain, I guess I moved to swiftly.

He chuckled and shook his heads before placing his hands on his hips and looking me over, "you know, all the other girls here I get. When I look at each of them I see the same things: want, passion, desire, but when I look at you I don't see any of that, are you even happy here or are you just doing this whole competition for the air-time or something?" He demanded his amused smile instantly fading to a grimace at he looked at me now in repulsion.

I scoffed. "Well excuse the hell out of you, how dare you! You don't know me, you've never met me before in your entire life so don't grab me in the lobby of a hotel and question my reasons for being here because as far as your concerned my only intentions here is the same as all these other girls, to win the competition," I replied now shouting attracting attention from some of the residents and workers in the hotel lobby but neither of us seemed to care.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really," I responded with an eye roll giving him the same look of disgust before I looked down to the tiny watch on my wrist and checked the time. Crap, I was late. Kevin is definitely gonna lay into me about why.

"Got somewhere you have to be?" He asked suddenly, I guess noticing my uneasy look when I looked at my watch.

"As a matter of fact I do, so are we done now?" I asked as I placed my hands on my hips in an impatient manner.

"Yeah, for now. See you around," he responded with a smirk and I returned it with a select finger before whirling around hoping that my currently curly brown hair smacked him in the face as I stormed out the revolving doors of the hotel and out onto the sidewalk to call down a taxi.

* * *

The next morning I surprisingly felt a little better. I was still a little livid after my run-in with my possibly soon-to-be co-worker last night but I decided to put that all behind me since thankfully the vans would be arriving a day late and tonight was my last free day to spend before I had to throw myself back into the misery of training.

When I finally arrived ten minutes late to dinner last night, Kevin and Kurt both questioned what brought on my tardiness and I had to make up a lie about it since I really didn't want to tell them about the fact that I was being harassed by one of their co-workers, causing a real-life inside feud in the company wasn't a good way to ensure my place in the competition so I just decided to keep my mouth shut about the real reason I was late.

Once again this morning Kevin was out handling business related to the company, and I think they had an upcoming house show to put on in Wyoming this weekend which of course my ten competitors and I wouldn't attending since we'd be in Tampa training, our segments were only needed for the live shows here in Orlando, Jeff told us that the only time we would be seen on the show outside of the Impact! Zone here, would be at the final round which would take place in Las Vegas, Nevada at the Bound For Glory Pay-Per-View show. Hopefully I would be there to see it, and be crowned the winner but that's a long way off from now to worry about, I only just made it past the first elimination, there was nine more to go before that would happen.

Ryley, Frankie and I were heading out onto the town to go shopping, and have breakfast this morning, just something to un-wind after all the stress from eliminations last night. Frankie text me telling me to meet them outside in five minutes.

I decided on taking the stairs this morning since it would be good exercise, and I didn't wanna risk running into _him_ again in the elevator since I really didn't feel like getting into an argument about my personal agenda this morning. I didn't know what upset me more, the fact that he was actually accusing me of having a private agenda about being here, or the fact that he was right about said agenda in question. Who the hell did he think he was, Madam Cleo? He had no right in questioning my reasons of being here even if his suspicions were dead on.

Maybe the fact that Ryley, Frankie, heck in Leslie really wanted to be here in their hearts did show up in their eyes and smiles. Could others see me for being just the big phony that I am too? Well obviously not or else it would have been me going home last week, maybe it was just a trait that the superstars in the industry spot in potentials, but thinking back I don't really think Patrick saw that in me when I met him, speaking of Patrick I actually haven't seen him around since last night, I'd seen a couple other superstars around the hotel since they were all apparently staying here as well, but Patrick and Joshua were nowhere to be found.

I made my way through the final stairway and into the lobby and I thought that I was about to die, I'd obviously forgotten that I stayed all the way up on the twelfth floor. My breathing was heavy and raspy as I slumped over resting my hands on my knees and staring down blankly at the floor as I tried to regain myself.

"Wow, a little outta shape there aren't you?"

Oh my god! You have got to be kidding me!

"Not... now.... you.... asshole!" I panted choking out the last word as I returned to standing up straight and I glared at him burning holes into those hazel eyes before I returned to my slouched over position to continue to regain my strength.

"Ouch, well I guess I did deserve that," he responded with a chuckle.

"Yeah," I responded glancing up to him for a quick second, "you did."

I didn't see the real reason why he'd made me the object of his suspicious in the first place, I mean I put on a good charade as this Fate Heartfield, the simple girl from Detroit who dreamed of being taken serious in the women's division of wrestling since she saw famous, dignified women such as Chyna, Trish Stratus, and Amy Dumas set the line for there to even be a women's division. It was the whole background story Kevin gave me, but I'd seen a few past matches from all the retired women and they actually were really good, nothing like the talentless show-candy they have in the WWEnow, which is why I'm here in TNA. But back to the task at hand for the moment.

"Actually," he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "I was just hoping that maybe we could start over with a clean slate, I mean we could possibly be working together one day if you survive this competition and I don't want there to be any animosity between myself and such a pretty young lady so---

"Hi, I'm Fate Heartfield nice to meet you...." I trailed off deciding to finally cut off his seemingly never-ending rambling as I extended my hand to him and gave him a look expecting him to shake and tell me his name as well since I still didn't know it. Maybe starting over would be good for us, It'd give me less reason to hate him... hopefully, I don't think he is truly the same asshole that I knew before, if we were going to start over now, we were going to do it right this time.

He smiled as he gently took my hand in his and completely took my by surprise as he slowly lifted it up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles causing my knees to grow a little weak, and my cheeks to flush a bright red as he released my hand and smiled.

"Matt Morgan."


	8. Hiding The Lies With Cover Up, And Blush

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read, and subscribed, and big thanks to BournePriceless54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, nychick4, Angelwilliamsfan, and Sukkasaku for your reviews, I'm glad you are all are enjoying this and subscribing :) thanks for being interested guys/gals you are all AWESOME!_

_P.S. Yesterday was my birthday and I was planning on getting this up then but there was so much other stuff going on with school and crap that I was to busy. But better late than never right! _

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA, Dixie Carter I think had something to do with it to so no offense intended to her or Jeff, it's just a fanfic, don't have a cow._

* * *

_Okay, so whilst I'm here I've decided to get a diary and start keeping track of everything going on here in the Knockout Lookout competition, as well as TNA in general. Not only because they is nothing better to do on this long stupid rides back to Tampa, but also because if I keep on keeping everything that is really going on with me locked up in my head, I'm afraid that it might just explode. I'll call these... 'Confessions of a TNA Knockout'. Pretty original right?_

_Like I mentioned before I'm currently riding back to the training facility back in Tampa along with the other slowly decreasing nine other girls in the competition. I'm still no back to hundred percent with my bruises from last week since I'd yet to pick up on the whole 'falling flat' concept. I guess I'll just have to try to get it this week. Oh, and to make matters even worse, I have to share a room, and now my van with my 'partner' Leslie who's currently drooling away on the sleeve of my favorite AC/DC concert t-shirt. I swear if I didn't want to get eliminated on the spot I'd whack her across the head with this book cover, but violence is strictly forbidden in the competition unless told otherwise and I can't, so I wont. Yet._

_And as for my status with this whole, Fate Heartfield thing I've still got going on, it's all going pretty well I guess. No one has said or done anything to show that they know who I really am, and I'm sticking to my assigned back story like glue so I'm guessing that it's all going pretty well... well besides the guilt part anyway._

_I still haven't been able to get over the fact that I'm lying to Ryley, and Frankie, the entire world besides everyone who knows me back home. And the realization that I could possibly be taking the chance of a lifetime from all these other girls, even Leslie and Amber included now. Most of them were so sweet, and they really wanted this, but me, I don't. Don't get me wrong I've met some really great people in the company even though my contract forbids it, and they're all like one big happy family, all completely devoted to each other, and to TNA. And that-- that is were our intentions differ. I like the company, but it's not what I want to do with my life, this is Fate Heartfield's dream, not Fate Nash's. My dream has nothing to do with body slamming girls in front of millions of people._

_I just really don't want to be a Knockout I...._

"Ew gross!" Leslie suddenly cried startling me as she sat up groggily after the van ran over a pothole in the road. A long trail of saliva running from her bottom lip to the short sleeves on my favorite AC/DC concert t-shirt.

"What?" I demanded looking around for any sign of trouble as to what she was shrieking about.

"I was... touching you! Why the hell didn't you push me off you lesbo?!" She growled.

I huffed and rolled my eyes ignoring her as I tried to go back to finish my writing, I hadn't even noticed that she had scooted back over and her eyes were darting to the page in my diary.

"What the hell are you writing Heartfield?" She inquired curiously.

I quickly snapped my diary closed locking itself in the process before I reached behind the seat and shoved it into the bottom of my pink duffel bag under my training clothes before I zipped it up and turned back around.

"Nothing," I replied with an innocent smile. Leslie only frowned, "what?"

"You are such a freak," the bitchy brunette snarled before resting her head on the cool glass of the window beside her and quickly falling back to sleep, but not before muttering a 'bitch', in there as well.

I rolled my eyes before a small smile spread across my lips as I reached into the right pocket of my tiny black jacket and pulled out my Blackberry, quickly pulling up the photo I'd snapped of her a little earlier with drool rolling down her pretty little pale, round face. Not so hot now are ya?

I giggled softly but quickly stopped as Leslie opened one eyes and glared it at me before closing it again and returning to sleep. I stuck my tongue out at her and blew her a silent raspberry before I rested my arms in my lap and landed my head black allowing myself to finally relax and unwind for the first time since I climbed in this van over an hour ago.

I had _really _a long week ahead of me.

* * *

"Ow... ow.... _OW_!" I cried as I dragged myself back into my hotel room after another long hard day of training.

I'd finally grasped the falling down thing and I was doing it like a pro, now all I had to do was learn how to do that from the top of a turnbuckle, aren't just the luckiest bitch you ever saw?

Of course Leslie would rather eat live cockroaches; a.k.a her accomplice Amber, than share a room with me so she switched with Frankie who was picked to room with Amber, and Ryley decided to give her partner Savannah the room to herself and the three were currently helping me into the room that we all shared together.

"Ready?" Ryley asked turning to me as they began to release me to stand on my own.

Reluctantly I nodded and removed my arm from around their necks and braced myself as my body impacted face down with the softness that was my large queen sized bed. My loud groan was muffled because of the sheets but unfortunately it didn't muffle the throbbing pain on nearly every part of my body as well.

"Do ya think she's gonna make it?" I heard Ryley ask though I was too exhausted to respond with a whitty comeback.

"I dunno," Frankie began, "sweetie, we're gonna go downstairs and grab some food. You want us to bring you back anything?" She asked I heard the sound of her grabbing her purse along with Ryley's before she made her way back to the doorway.

"As-prin," I muffle-groaned once more still not moving an inch.

I waited until I heard the sound of the door open and close before I cautiously rolled over this time trying to ignore the sharpshooting pain that ran up and down my spine as I reached over and began rummaging through my purse on the nightstand until I finally fished my phone out and dialed in speed dial number 2, number one was to the loft that Naomi and Jill shared together back home since the three of us graduated from college together. When they bought it they wanted me to move in as well, and I was still considering it actually. They had both began calling, and leaving me text messages starting earlier this week, but I was still just too upset about the photo of me gracing the World Wide Web that they posted to speak to either of them right now. The three of us had been like sisters since freshman year at the University of Michigan.

"Yo?" I heard the sound of the gruff familiar voice answer on the other end of the line.

"Daddy! I wanna go home!" I wined loudly not caring who heard, my roommates and I were the only one's from the competition on this floor so there wasn't a big exposure risk.

"Fate.... we've talked about this. You. Can't. Go. Home. At least not yet," He responded sighing deeply.

"Well obviously we need to talk again because this isn't working. I'm black and blue all over and we are supposed to be coming back for the show in two days, how am I supposed to go out there and be charming and cute if I can't even stand up on my own?!"

"Alright Fate just, calm down. Take a deep breath and calm down. Look I know it's hard, believe me TNA is on a whole different level of intense than the WWE, and it's even tougher for the women of the company, but just like them you are going to have to tough it out, your a Nash, you can do this."

I sighed and forced myself to push myself up into a sitting position of the bed, my legs dangling over the side. I felt a little stronger, the pain died down a little, but not much.

"Fine," I huffed reluctantly. "So, how was the house show?" I asked remembering about the event that took place on the night after we arrived back here in Tampa.

"It was good, Jeff's got some big plans for the Main Event Mafia," there were then two loud, and also familiar voices in the background. "Kurt, and Book wanted me to tell you hi."

I giggled, a smile forming across my face for the first time since training started, "tell them I said hi. And goodnight, I'm gonna go to bed and try to sleep off some of this pain," I laughed.

"That's my girl. I'll see you at the show alright?"

"Alright, night dad,"

"Night princess."

I smiled as that nickname brought back old memories. Kevin wasn't always the same distant, emotionless man that I knew only a few weeks ago, back when I was a little girl, way before TNA back to his days in nWo or whatever. Kevin was the role model dad. He tucked me in almost every night, read me stories, kissed my boo-boos, he and mom were happy and she wasn't the complete, plastic slut that she is today. I was both their number one priority back then just like a sweet, innocent four-year-old girl should be to her parents, if only it'd stayed like that maybe I would still be so sweet and innocent and not stuck in this mess right now.

I hung up the phone, a smile still lingering on my face as I reached over to put it back on the table and turned out the light to get a good night sleep. I would defientely need it for my last day of training tomorrow.

As I climbed under the covers and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to come to me.

Five minutes later I was still lying in the same position on the bed with my eyes wide open. I knew that there was still one more thing I needed to take care of before I was able to sleep peacefully tonight, or any night; there one last conflict that I needed to resolve.

I sighed as I once again sat up in my bed and reached over turning on the antique lamp on the nightstand beside my bed before I slowly scooped my hand up into my phone and dialed speed-dial one. It rang two times and I fought the urge to hang up then when suddenly there was a click and my breath caught in my throat.

"Fate? Fate is that you?" I heard the soft female voice speak over the phone and my body immediately tensed up screaming at me to hang up in her ear right now.

"Yeah, Naomi. It's me," I replied calmly taking a deep breath. I was still extremely pissed off at her, and Jill as well. But I wasn't ready to throw away four years of friendship with either of them over one mistake. "I'm listening."


	9. Let The Flames Begin

**A/n: **_Thanks a bunch to everyone who has read, and subscribed, and big thanks to BournePriceless54, CenaCandiceFan4Life, Angelwilliamsfan, and Sukkasaku for your reviews, I'm glad you are all are enjoying this and subscribing :) thanks for being interested guys/gals you are all AWESOME!_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate, the other Oc knockouts, the 'Knockout Lookout' competition, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA, Dixie Carter I think had something to do with it to so no offense intended to her or Jeff, it's just a fanfic, don't have a cow._

* * *

Thankfully once again training was over for another week and we were driven back out to Orlando for this weeks show tonight. This week would be a little different though since all the contestants in the competition, myself included, would have a meeting with Jeff a little while before our segment started in our locker room to discuss what our challenge would be tonight for the eight that survived eliminations. Apparently we weren't informed last week because they didn't want to risk the chance of cheating in the trivia competition, and their intentions were dead-on cause I would have definitely had some random facts about the show written down somewhere on my body; the girls maybe?

I was currently sitting down at one of the empty tables in catering room. I allowed Ryley and Frankie to talk me into sneaking out of our locker room which we were under strict orders from Jeff not to leave, and let them rope me into cominh here to get something to eat. Leslie and Amber figured out what we were up to and threathened to tell Jarret if we did agree to let them come along; we didn't, but they came anyway.

Oh course we'd conversed with a few guys in the business so all the other girls were hanging with Jamar, Jeremy and Allen Jones; a.k.a AJ Styles over by the the coffee machine, I was watching them from my table only a few feet away. I wasn't really in the mood to go and jump into the gang right now so I just decided to sit in the background and waited for someone to hopefully come over to me and strike up a conversation, apparently that wasn't going to happen any time soon since they looked quite content as they were. I suddenly felt a vibration in my pocket and I reached inside and pulled out my phone; new text.

New text Message from Jill-

_Miss you like crazy! G-luck wit 2nite's show :-)_

_~*Omi -n- J*~_

I smiled softly. The three of us had patched everything up about the stupid incident last night. It wasn't really worth all the drama, and pain of losing the great friendship each of us shared with one another. They had told me everything about what was going on back home from the sales, to the new shows, and I gave them the dish on everything happening to me in the competition. I really missed Detroit, sure it was disaster-prone, and a very dangerous place to live, but it was home. It was where I really belonged.

"I know that look, that's the annoying home-sick look," I smiled at the familar voice and looked up from my cell phone screen into Patrick's smiling face. "Been there believe me. Not such a great feeling."

"Patrick, hey!" I greeted with a welcoming smile as I gestured for him to sit down in the seat across from me at the table. I actually hadn't seem him at all since our meeting at the doorway in our locker room last week, but then again I hadn't really seen anyone but the other eight girls since we were always away in Tampa training.

He gave me a greeting smile, and nod before he walked around to the opposite side of the table and took the offered seat.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked referring to what he'd said earlier.

"Yeah, a little," he chuckled. "So who is it, parents? boyfriend?"

"Neither actually," I responded with a headshake. "It's best friends from back home. My mom and I aren't really all that close actually, and my dad.... well my dad is just a totally different, _really_ long story. And as for the second option, that's currently a no-go right now,"

"Really? A knockout like you, no pun intended, in my opinion would be like... male cat-nip,"

I could help but burst into laughter at that statement. I couldn't tell if he was being completely serious, or trying to make me laugh but I did anyways, that was just too funny to not. Once I finally calmed down and actually looked at Patrick, I noticed that he was actually very good looking. His pale skin seemed flawless, although I wasn't sure it that was thanks to the make-up people, those big blue eyes just seemed to glisten, and his face was just so adorable, something that you definitely wouldn't mind looking at every morning when you wake up.

"Male cat nip? Well that's the first time I've heard that one. Well, I'm guessing this cat-nip has gotten a little stale since I've been single for about three months now, and my last relationship only lasted about a month. Total asshole," I told him with an eye roll thinking about my previous jackass. Jackass.

"Well, any guy that is stupid enough to let you go in my opinion, he's gotta be gay gay," Patrick responded with a soft, friendly smile, a smile that just immediately put me at ease causing me to giggle.

"Thanks, you're probably right he was way to obsessed with his hair to be straight," I responded. "So, I'm guessing that your the one who's gonna be wrestling tonight?" I asked noticing his apparel when he sat down. Not many men I knew could pull of tights, well not many straight men I knew, but he actually pulled them off rather nicely.

"Yup, big match against Rhino tonight,"

"Cool," I had absolutely no idea who the hell that was, but I wasn't about to let him know that. "So are you scheduled to win tonight, or will you be running away with your tail tucked between your legs this time?" I teased with a innocent smirk.

"Ah, still so funny I see," Patrick laughed sarcastically. "Well now I'm not telling you. Your just gonna have to wait and see like everyone else. But how are you feeling about tonight's elimination? There's a very good chance that it could be you hitting the bricks tonight, Heartfield,"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," I muttered with a heavy sigh. He was right.

"Ah, I'm sure you'll do fine, Fate. Just remember to keep your head up, shoulders back, and your chest out... if those don't get you more votes from the male half of the audience, then I don't know what will," he mused with a cocky smile pointing towards my cleavage area.

Tonight I'd decided to dress in a way that showed the world more of who I am. I decided on pink and white argyle spaghetti strap top under a white mini jacket, a pair of tight-fitting white jeans with a glittery pink belt over them at the waistband, and a pair of white wedges. To me it just said simple, but exciting. Totally me right?

I laughed as I reached across the table and hit him in the arm before suddenly Frankie and Ryley came running back over to our table, and Leslie and Amber were running towards the door like a stampede. Without speaking Ryley quickly grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my seat.

"Whoa! Guys where's the fire?" I asked.

"The meeting! Jarret's gonna be at our locker room in like five minutes, we've gotta go now or we're all getting canned before we even get hired!" Frankie reminded me.

Without so much as another word of protest I complied with them pulling me away and waved goodbye to Patrick as we dashed out of the catering area and back down the hall into our locker room, maneuvering our way around any obstacles in our way. By the time we got back we were completely out of breath. We took our former spots back on the sofa acting completely normal as exactly five seconds later Jeff walked into the room with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello ladies, you all look lovely tonight which is no surprise," Jeff mused as closed the door behind him.

"Thanks Jeff," we all spoke in union with a big smile, mine was fake of course.

"Now, lets talk business."

**_

* * *

_**"A hotdog eating contest? He cannot be serious!" I exclaimed.

We were still confined in our locker room backstage waiting for our segment which would be beginning in only a matter of minutes. When Jeff had come in about thirty minutes ago he informed us that tonight's challenge eliminations would be a hotdog eating contest, seriously? How the hell did they expect us to stay hot, and fit if we have to go out there in front of thousands and shove loads of boild pork down our throats? And to make matters worst, the fear of eliminations had me want to vomit right now, and thinking about being forced to cram hotdogs down my throat if I survived wasn't comforting in the least. I am so screwed.

"Relax, Heartfield. You probably won't even make it past eliminations anyways," Leslie cackled as she stood in the mirror alongside her little puppet Amber, both applying more make-up before we were called to head out onto the stage. "Besides, it looks like you've had your fair share of hotdogs in your day anyways."

"God one, Leslie," Amber giggled like a good little minion.

"God, Leslie do you always have to be such a bitch?!" Frankie deamanded glaring at Leslie as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yep," Leslie chimed. "Its fun, you should try it."

"And maybe you should try out the words, _exfoliate_, to cure those huge pores you got there," I spoke with a sinister smirk as I applied only a tiny bit more eye-liner. Didn't want to overdo it.

Leslie and I scoffed in union, both at each other, and I rolled my eyes before moving away from my spot in front of one of the vanity mirrors, and back over to the sofa to sit down and just relax. I wasn't about to let the Wicked-Witch-Of-The-Ring break me, I hope.

"Oh it won't be that bad. Back home in Texas, I scarfed down about twelve of those suckers in five minutes... sure I tossed my cookies on my grams shoes right after but, that's besides the point," Ryley told Frankie and I. I guess she was trying to be helpful.

But actually talking about vomiting right? _Really_ not helping.

I sighed as I rested my head back against the top of the sofa and closed my eyes, breathing slowly in and out over and over until somehow, I eventually got light headed. Also not helping. Finally by the grace of god there was a knock on the door and Mickey poked his head in informing us that it was time for us to head to the gorilla; that's company terms for the entrance to the tunnels.

In a heartbeat I had sprang myself from the sofa and was filing out the door behind the other girls, following them down the hall in the backstage area, ignoring anyone I passed as I headed towards my destination. Jay was most likely already out there about to introduce us, of course I would be last going out again since the girls and I had formed a formation on entrances. Leslie and I fought over who came out last, I really only wanted it so that she couldn't have it. I finally decided to look over, the guys had seemed to have grown accustomed to us as some that we had met said hello, while others just gave us sideways glanced before returning to doing whatever it was they were doing before. It was sort of like walking through the hallway in high school, nerve-racking, but not as back as you made it out to be in your head before-hand.

We all arrived at the gorilla and the theme music for the competition began as one-by-one Jay called out the names of all the girls. The heart racing, and palm sweating had returned as he got closer and closer to being my turn. I could hear the roar of the crowd getting louder and louder as I got closer to the glowing pink and purple tunnel; stroke-lights for the competition.

"Hey, Fate!"

I whirled around after hearing my name being called to find Matt waving to me from a few feet away by a tiny snack table beside a guy who I hadn't gotten to know yet.

"Good luck."

I gave him a smile and a nod as I turned back forward and watched as Frankie disappeared into the tunnel, one more to go before it was my turn. I gave Ryley a cheerful smile as well as we crossed out fingers and after hearing Jay call her name she walked off into the tunnel. I turned around quickly to find Matt still staring and smiling, I gave him a 'see ya' wave in return.

"And last but most certainly not least, Fate Heartfield!"

I quickly walked through the tunnel nearly choking on some of the smoke effects as I made it through right into the roaring of the crowd before me. I realized that much unlike the WWE who I had done some research one with old videos, TNA fans really supported the knockouts, their cheers were loud and wild, besides a few wolf whistles, and cat-calls here and there it was like we were just regular wrestlers, even though the only action we'd had in the ring so far was getting a pie to the face.

I followed the girls down the ramp, waving and smiling bright at the fans, even slapping a few hands as I turned off the ramp and headed up the steel steps carefully stepping along the apron holding the top rope so I didn't slip, once I'd gotten to the middle of the apron slipped into the ring through the bottom rope like most women in the wrestling business and took my place at the end of the line beside Ryley facing the crowd on the left side.

"Alright, now as you all know for the past few weeks TNA has been running the new Knockout Lookout competition, and you fans have been voting for you favorite lovely new potential in hopes of leading her to victory. But now, tonight right now we will have or second elimination, and for the unfortunate lady who hasn't not racked up enough votes to keep her here has gotta go..."

"Leslie please," I laughed quietly and Ryley did as well lightly hitting my arm as Jay continued his opening speech before he removed his glasses and we all knew what that meant. It was time.

"Alright lets get this over with. Tonight, the lady that the fans have chosen to elminate is....."

Ryley and I clasp hands, and she tied her's with Frankie beside her as Jay began to pace behind the group, stopping ever so often to scare us, one time he was about to touch me, but thankfully he stopped just before he touched me and began moving again.

"Natalie. I'm afraid it's your time sweetheart."

I thought I would start jumping for joy as Natalie sighed and smiled sadly, giving the crowd one final wave before she made her way back towards the ropes and up the ramp, never to be seen in the competition again. It was sad to see her go, but better her than me right?

"Well.... that was sad," Jay sighed. "Oh well, moving on. Ladies, behold!"

We watched as he suddenly removed a red and white picnic blanket from the long table placed in front of us, and sure enough there was a long white foldable table there with eight plates stacked with plain hotdogs wrapped in warm buns, next to each of the plates were to cups of water, and ketchup.

"Alright so as for your challenge.... a good ol' fashioned Hotdog Eating Contest!" Our humble host exclaimed leading the crowd in a chours of cheers.

I laughed as we were instructed to move forward and take our spots in front of each of the trays. My sickness about elimination was gone now, my sickness about cramming all these hotdogs down my throat? Not so much. I sighed as Jay gave us our instructions that the first girl to scarf down all five hotdogs would be the winner, and receive immunity from next weeks elimination, immunity that I would kill to get.

"Alright everybody understand?" He checked and we all nodded as we postioned ourseleves in front of the food. "Ready.... Set.... DIG IN!"

And like bats outta hell we each dived into our plates throwing away all thoughts of being cute, and beautiful and just pigging out. I scarfed down my first one easily, but when I glanced over I realized that Ryley was already halfway through her second. I began picking up my pace but nearly choked from a half-chewed piece of wiener so I took a long gulp of my water before getting back to the task at hand. I would say that somehow Ryley and I got neck-and-neck each of us digging through our fourth dog, while some of the other girls were still struggling with their third. One girl, I think even puked a little but I didn't look up to see, I just keep my eyes on the light at the end of the tunnel.

I was gonna do it....

I was gonna actually do it!

I'm gonna win!

I'm gonna win!

"And we have our winner...... Ryley!" Jay announced raising the smiling Ryley's hand in victory as she smiled and acknowledged the cheering crowd by pointing.

"Give it up for Ryley everybody winning the challenge, and immunity from next weeks elimination!" Jay cheered letting go of Ryley's hand.

I let the half-eaten fifth hotdog fall from my mouth, disgusted at the slimy, bits that fell into my plate before I put on a smiled softly and began clapping for Ryley. Sure I was disappointed but really, did I even stand a chance against a girl from Texas who grew up scarfing down the dogs? I just really hope that her reputation didn't proceed her and that she tossed her cookies, or hotdogs all over the ring, and my outfit. Thankfully, she didn't.

Jay took us out reminding the fans at home to vote, and the cameras panned over us dancing a little to our theme music before they cut to commercials telling us that it was time to head back to the back to get ready to go.

Ryley, Frankie and I walked back up the ramp all hand-in-hand laughing about what just happened. Sure I lost, but it would be a really funny story to tell my grandchildren about someday for sure.

Once we walked back through the tunnel to the back along with the other girls the three us us were still laughing before we all suddenly stopped and turned around as I suddenly felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned and looked up into Matt's smiling face.

"Hey, see I told you you'd do fine," he said directed towards me.

"Um, I don't remember you saying that. You only said good luck," I responded with a smile as I brushed a strand of brown hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Yeah, but it's all the same thing. Good luck in my terms means you'll do fine,"

"Well, maybe I should brush up on my skills of the language of, Matt Morgan," I joked completely forgetting that Ryley and Frankie were even still there.

"Well I could give you a few pointers, if you come with me to get some food in the catering room," Matt offered pointing back towards the door to catering down the hall.

I opened my mouth to give my answer to his offer before suddenly some unknown personal for the show walked into our group and grabbed Morgan's attention away from me for a few seconds before the much tinier man began pulling Matt away past us down the hall.

"Well, how about a rain check?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I yelled after him until he was out of sight.

I turned back around to Ryley and Frankie who both giving me mischievous smiles. I gave them confused looks wondering what was with all the heavy smiling before I suddenly jumped from start as they began squealing softly and jumping up and down like the twin energizer bunnies.

"Oh my god, Fate!" Frankie squealed.

"What?!" I asked wiggling my finger in my ears to make sure that I wasn't permanently deaf because of their consistent shrieking.

"Don't play dumb suga, you totally like him!" Ryley exclaimed.

"What? Are you two high? I do not like Matt Morgan," I protested shaking my head as I turned away from them, my confident smile quickly fading as I began moving away down the hall.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much," Frankie joked and both she and Ryley began giggling like two high school girls.

I turned around and began to deny their accusation once more before suddenly Mickey suddenly walked up. "Girls what are you doing just standing around here? You've got like eight minutes to get your things and get to the vans outside, the other girls are all already headed out there, like now."

The three of us shot each other glances before we realized that none of the other girls were anywhere to be found. We thanked Mickey as we quickly took off running down the hall pushing any unfortunate soul aside that dared to stand in the way of our stampede as we lunged into the locker room, grabbed our bags and headed back out front before the vans hauled off to Tampa without us, and believe me, they'd do it without so much as a second glance at us in their rear-view mirrors. Well, of course Leslie would look back just to laugh at us choking on the tailpipe smog.

As I grabbed my duffel bag and slung it over my shoulder I glanced at Frankie and Ryley who were both still smiling at me, "I do not like him!" I shouted as we dashed for the door again running towards the back exit where the vans were scheduled to pick us up.

"Nobody said anything, Fate." Frankie replied as she pushed open the door and we saw the vans quickly making a B-line for the last one.

I opened the door and climbed in first crouching to the side so that Ryley and Frankie could climb in as well before I began to pull the sliding door back to a close.

"But you so do," Ryley snickered as she climbed in.

I rolled my eyes as I slide the door closed. There was no way I liked him. Sure he was cute, funny, a little charming maybe, and confident but not seeming totally stuck on himself. But really, what girl wants a guy like that? Nice guys are so last year. Yup, totally not liking him... I wonder exactly when we'll get that rain check?


	10. The Way I Am

**A/n: **_Thanks like SOOOO much to everyone who has read, and subscribed, and _**HUGE**_ thanks to BourneBetter64( like the new pen name btw), CenaCandiceFan4Life, alethea293, and Sukkasaku for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you are all are enjoying this and subscribing :) thanks for being interested guys/gals you are all AWESOME!_

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate, the other Oc knockouts-hopefuls, the 'Knockout Lookout' competition, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA, Dixie Carter I think had something to do with it to so no offense intended to her or Jeff, it's just a fanfic, don't have a cow._

* * *

_08-21-09_

_Dear Diary,_

_So things are getting a little better here I guess. Leslie is still a bitch set out to make my time here a living hell along with Amber, but other than that everything is pretty much honky-dory. Ryley and Frankie have both been great, they help me out in training when my _partner_is hell bent on destroying me, I even learned how to actually deliver a standing dropkick, it was awesome!_

_This week we worked mostly on diverse forms of grappling, headlocks, arm wrenches, and other stuff like that. I can't believe how fast everything was winding down now, eight girls left and soon it will only be seven, I my look completely confident on the outside, but on the inside I'm really quite terrified. But hey, it's not like I really want the stupid job anyways, it's just something that Kevin is making me do.... totally._

_Speaking of Kevin, things between he and I are actually going pretty well. __He calls me on a regular to check-in, he buys me little things occasionally and sends them to me secretly, like yesterday I got this gorgeous charm bracelet from him, I only take it off when I bathe._

_He really is trying to make up for those three years when I hear for him, or see him unless it was on Spike! from 9-to-11. I guess he was finally getting what he always wanted; a child in the business. I bet he was banking on me being a boy but my mom is just full of surprises... God I hope Kevin is really my dad...._

"Ooh! That is definitely gonna leave a mark,"

I sighed as I clicked the top of my pen retracting the point before I closed my diary, and turned off my desk lamp. Writing was hard enough with all the thoughts currently scrambled around in my brain, but when Frankie and Ryley were watching wrestling, all the noise made it nearly impossible.

As I said in my latest entry, training so far this week hadn't been so bad. Not many bruises to speak of this time, like I wrote before we were working on headlocks, and arm wrenches this week so those are the only to parts of my body that hurt slightly, for some reason Leslie thought that I had arms made of elastic and she could just stretch them to the limit. God, what the hell is her damage with me anyway? Jealously maybe?

I got up from my seat at the desk across the room in our hotel and walked over and going them on the arm of the sofa the two were sitting on, I think they were watching Monday Night Raw. It was a two-hour wrestling show programmed under the TNA rival company: The WWE. For some strange reason there was a serious Montague-Capulet feud going on between the WWE and TNA. Kevin never got enough of ranting about all the degrading things the WWE did to their divas, such as objectifying them as nothing more than mere eye-candies, he told me that even if he wasn't now under contract with TNA, he wouldn't have let me be apart of the WWE's diva roster anyway.

Mostly the entire night Ryley and Frankie just liked to pick out things on the show that were better in TNA than the WWE, mostly their favorite things to pick out the most revolved around the WWE divas division. Nothing surprising there, from what I'd seen they're moves were not all that well coordinated, or planned out completely, yet the almost real life storylines were the reason why the WWE was on top at the moment. Maybe with a few better creative writers for the scripts Total Nonstop Action would knock World Wrestling Entertainment right off the charts one day.

"Okay, Randy Orton is the golden-standard for H-O-T; Hot, I have to admit!" Frankie raved as she goggled at the shaven head, tattoo-covered man walking down the ramp with the incredibly uncomfortable looking shimmery black shorts on.

"What?! Suga have you been inhaling sunk fumes? John Cena is way better looking. That man is about as delicious as grams homemade cherry pie," Ryley sighed licking her lips, I think it was more over the cherry pie than this John Cena fella.

I simply laughed as the two women began arguing over which guy was better. They went back and forth at it for about ten minutes before it eventually turned into an all out cat fight, of course they were playing, both girls rolling around on the floor trying to prove who had learned more in our training classes, I of course was dubbed referee to the grudge match.

Any man who's fantasy was to have to hot girls rolling around on the floor in panties, and tiny tops trying to get the upper hand on one another, would be in total heaven right now.

"You're going down!" Ryley roared before she was suddenly flipped over onto her back.

"Oh, I so don't think so, _suga_!"

Finally they both decided to call it a draw and we each laid sprawled out across the floor just basking in the moment. Everything was peaceful, no Leslie, we were all having a great time, no Leslie, I was actually now coming back from training without be covered in so many bruises as before, oh, and did I mention that Leslie was nowhere to be found?

"So, did anyone have any plans for dinner tonight, cause I'm starving?" Ryley asked sitting up.

"We could order pizza or something?" Frankie suggested.

"Nah, I'm more in the mood for Chinese," I replied resting my arms under my head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Frankie quickly scrambled up to her feet, running over to open it, and in walked Savannah Star. Savannah was also one of the girls in the competition, I had gotten to know her well enough to know that she was a really great girl to be around, but she was really party-driven too, which explained her current flashy tight black dress, and pumps she was wearing.

"Hey girls, some of the other girls and I are going out to a couple clubs tonight tonight. Leslie told me not to tell you but..." She informed us stepping into the room a little.

"That bitch," Ryley scoffed rolling her eyes as she sat up as well and walked over the door beside Frankie.

"Give us five minutes!" Frankie squealed instantly as she ran across the room to the closet and began throwing things different clothing items out onto the bed. "Party, party, par-tay!"

"Um, well I guess that's a yes for me too. Fate you comin'?" Ryley asked turning around to me.

"No, you girls go ahead without me, I'm not really in a big party mood tonight," I declined with a soft smile.

"Well we are not leaving you here alone sweetie. Just come, have a few drinks and then I'm sure that'll get you in the party mood," Frankie insisted.

Hearing that my mind quickly went boggling back to the night that is the single reason why I am here right now. I promised Kevin that I would never get out of control like that again, and that meant staying away from anything with alcohol, he even went so far as to band mouthwash. Seriously?

"Oh no," I replied shaking my head. "I-.. I can't."

"Why not, Fate?" Savannah asked curiously as she walked over and sat beside me on the bed.

"I'm just not a big fan of drinking that's all. Really guys don't let me spoil your night, go out and have fun. I'll be fine, promise."

I could tell that neither of the three girls were totally buying it, but they shrugged and left it alone anyway. Savannah left to go back to her room to finish getting ready, and Ryley and Frankie walked away into the bathroom to change out of their PJ's into fresh club-hopping outfits, and to freshen before the other girls left in an hour as Savannah had told us.

Forty minutes later they were both shuffling around the hotel room trying to find things to finish off their outfits, Ryley looking for her shoes, and Frankie looking for her favorite ankle bracelet. I sat stretched out on the bed with a nice romance novel I had been planning on finishing this week held up on my chest, skimming over the pages. I wasn't really in the mood to read right now either.

I sighed as I placed the book to the side and watched them get ready. Once they were finished Frankie grabbed their purses and the two headed for the door.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come with? We can wait for you to get dressed and call a cab, and let the girls go on ahead," Frankie offered.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without you," Ryley added.

"No, really I'm fine. You girls go ahead and enjoy your night, I'm just gonna hang here and watch my soaps for something, I've been dying to see if Amanda finally married David on All My Children anyways," I replied honestly.

Ryley and Frankie shrugged, both blowing me a kiss before they walked out of the door to go and join the other potential knockouts. Any other time I would have been at the head of the party-train, but I made a promise and I was determined to stick with it. I hadn't even looked at a single alcoholic beverage since that night, sure I was dying for a nice apple martini right now, but I had to survive through it, somehow.

I turned on the television and went surfing until I found the soap-opera channel. Sure enough 'All My Childern' was currently running on it's time slot. Soap operas were my secret pleasure, along with Cookies & Cream Breyer's ice cream. A carton of Breyer's and a good, sappy soap opera have gotten me through a many of those hard break-ups I had told Alex about (I decided to start calling him Alex since I only laughed inwardly every time I said Pat, I think he likes Alex better anyway).

_"David, I love Jake, he is my husband! You may be the father to our son but I will never love you, ever!" _I sighed as the pissed brunette threw a diva tantrum against her 'baby-daddy'. God, who wasn't sleeping with David on this show.

Beginning to get bored I reached over and grabbed my diary from off the desk which was only about two feet away from the bed so thankfully I didn't have to move much. Once I was back in my comfortable position with my head rested again my pillow on the head board I unlocked the tiny leather notebook and flipped to the last page where I'd stopped writing because of my earlier interruptions.

_... Like I was saying before, being here is hard. The strenous workouts, the annoying girls, and the incredible home-sickness that just won't go away. _

_I don't know how the talent in the company does it, you spend most of your time moving around, never having enough time to see your family, friends, or just have your normal life like you want. Sure sometimes you'll get a few nights off, but being in the line of a professional wrestler is tough work. I'm not even a official knockout yet and I already want to quit._

_But of course I'm not going to. I'm going to do what my dad, and my friends back home would want me to do at this moment; slap on a pretty smile, strut my stuff, and cover up every single lie I had told since I stepped off the plane in Orlando with Kevin. That shouldn't be too hard.... right?_


	11. Masquerade

**A/n: **_Thanks like SOOOO much to everyone who has read, and subscribed, and _**HUGE**_thanks to BourneBetter64 and CremeLover for reviewing the last chapter, I'm glad you are all are enjoying this and subscribing :) thanks for being interested guys/gals you are all AWESOME! Sorry it took so long this time, but I had to come up with some new ideas, plus there was a distinct lack of reviews... I'm just sayin._

**Disclaimer: **_I only own Fate, the other Oc knockouts-hopefuls, the 'Knockout Lookout' competition, and the plot. Everything else belongs to the founders of TNA, who I think is Jeff Jarret, and whoever the hell is in involved with founding TNA, Dixie Carter I think had something to do with it to so no offense intended to her or Jeff, it's just a fanfic, don't have a cow._

* * *

_"Oh my what a match! Boy did Kevin Nash pull out a big one here tonight against the Phenomenal AJ Styles!"_TNA ring announcer, Don West dictated as he stared forward at the panning camera screen before them.

I couldn't refrain myself from jumping up and down with excitement after watching dad (yes I'm calling him dad now instead of Kevin, he's earned it) pull out victorious in his match. Of course I knew that everything was scheduled beforehand, but still it was a good feeling to watch you dad kick butt, even if it was someone as nice as Allen Jones. Such a sweetie, and talented.

_"That he did Don, I'm sensing only more bigger things in the future for Kevin Nash, along with the Main Even Mafia." _Fellow ring announcer Mike Tenay praised as he gave my father a approving smirk and nod.

Once the image switched to backstage reporter, Lauren beginning her scheduled interview with Eric Young I had just about calmed down. Most of the girls didn't pay me much attention since I had mentioned that Kevin Nash was the favorite wrestler, and inspiration of Fate Heartfield. It wasn't a part of my given back-story, but it saved me from giving thousands of long explanations as to why I was so Kevin-crazy.

"Wow, you really do like him don't you?" Frankie giggled and I just nudged her shoulder playfully before I brushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

Once again we were back for another tapping of Impact!, and I don't know why or even when but I was actually really feel more at home here in this stuffy locker room. Sure Leslie's ego was taking up most of the air, but I could live with it for now- at least until she gets here ass voted out of the competition which never seems to be coming soon enough. Speaking of; God, what's wrong with these people voting out there?

Jeff had already come in and given us our challenge for this week. Tonight would be the first ever TNA Bull-ride Balooza. Oh, you heard me right; bull-riding. The remaining contestants- myself included- would be saddling up on a mechanical pull placed in the middle of the ring. The girl that holds on the longest without falling onto the matt wins, I just hope that girl is me. The only thing really standing in my way: the five-foot-six, blonde Texan bull-riding beauty beside me. Ryley grew up bull-riding, I only had so much experience as to what I picked up at the mechanical bulls I rode in bars. I was good, but I didn't think I was that good.

"Bull-ridin', yee-haw!" Ryley cheered slapping her knees before tilting her white cowboy hat up revealing her forehead. "I may not be as good at it as I am at scarfing down hot-dogs, but I do say that I've tamed many a mean bulls in my day," she giggled.

"Damn! You've already got immunity from tonight's elimination, save some for us girl!" Frankie joked reaching behind me and playfully nudging Ryley.

"Well," I interrupted putting on my confident face. "I hate to burst your bubble sweetie, but I also have handled a few ruff bulls in my time," I told them brushing an invisible spec of dust of my shoulder before I began checking my nails.

"You too?" Frankie cried. "Am I the only one here who never's ridden a bull?"

"There's Leslie," Ryley replied and the three of us turned around and giggled softly at the expense of the pissed brunette angrily applying make-up at one of the vanity mirrors behind us.

She hated the idea of bull-riding, even if it was mechanical. And to make matters worse, she picked the worse night possible to wear a mini skirt with thong underneath (thankfully I went with jean short shorts tonight). Her misery; my entertainment.

"Hey guys I'm gonna go out into the hall and get a soda. You guys want anything while I'm gone?" I asked getting up from my seat and pulling down my shorts that had slide up a little when I sat down.

"Oh, Cherry Coke!"

"Get me a water please."

"Um.... ya gonna give me your money?" I asked waiting..... they laughed.

I sighed and shook my head before walking out of the room and towards the vending machine down the hall. Now, I didn't even really think twice about walking out of the room against our contract orders. Most of the guys on the roster were already good friends of mine, besides what the hell was Jeff gonna do anyways? Disqualify me? I doubt he'd really have the balls to tell Kevin that he eliminated me because I was thirsty and they didn't bother to even have a cooler of bottled waters in the room.

I arrived at the large vending machine just besides a storage closet, and reached into my pockets digging out change before of popped in seventy-five cents and hit the button for the Cherry Coke (it was my favorite as well as Frankie's), but nothing happened.

I hit it again.

Still, nothing.

"Damn machine," I groaned rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

I suddenly jumped as I heard the thud of a fist colliding with the machine and suddenly there was a rumble before the machine freed my drink from its confines and the hand reached down and grabbed it before extending it to me.

"It's a little tricky. Needs a little extra... force," Matt said to me with a smirk.

I smiled and accepted the drink from his hand. "Thanks. I'll remember that for the future,"

I waved to him with my free hand before turning around and walking back towards the locker room. I did want to talk to him, but I'll admit I was a little nervous about Jarret popping up from anywhere and busting me for verbally interacting with the superstars. Maybe he would have the balls to explain my absence to Kevin after all.

"Oh, icy. Are we really back to stage one?" He asked quickly walking up in equal step beside me as I turned a corner in the hall.

"No, I just don't wanna risk, Jarret seeing me and kicking me out of the competition. You wouldn't really want that on your hands now would you?" I replied not looking at me.

"Oh, so now you actually care about getting kicked out?" He asked curiously. "So it's really not about the air-time with you is it?"

"I could care less about _air-time _Matt. I just wanna win. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, I wish you luck with that. You definitely got my vote."

"Great. Now all I need is a thousand more and then maybe we can go out and celebrate!" I joked shaking my hips. When I glanced up and saw how Matt was looking at me, with such interest as well as amusement, I quickly stopped.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer." Her responded smiling.

"Don't you already owe me a rain check anyways?" I responded turning around to face him but still stepping back a few steps.

"I think so, I'll have to make up for that. So, I'm guessing this is where you get off?" He asked once I felt my back press against the door to the contestants locker room.

"Guess so. See you around," I said curtly with a nod.

"Count on it, later," he replied with a wave before walking off down the hall in the opposite direction.

_'Don't look at his butt, don't look at his butt'_.

Oh crap, I looked at his butt. Very nice in those shimmery red wrestling shorts actually. I smirked before opening the door to the locker room and walking inside taking my place back in my rusty white folding chair beside the snacks table.

"Hey, where's our drinks?" Ryley asked as soon as I stepped inside noticing my lack of two other cans. That's when I noticed it as well.

"Oh... um, the machine was broken," I replied half-honestly.

"Really? Then how'd you get that one?" Frankie called my bluff gesturing to the can of soda in my left hand.

".... Soda fairy," I answered with a limp shrug.

Both girls smacked their lips and scoffed before suddenly Frankie grabbed _my _drink out of my hand. The three of us quickly got into a reaching contest for the can, a contest which Ryley-of course- won out, and both myself and Frankie watched dry-lipped as she chugged down my entire soda before burping lightly and tossing the can into the trash can.

"Soda fairy my Texas butt," she muttered folding her arms across her chest as she settled back into the sofa once more.

* * *

So I'd have to say that tonight was definitely my favorite of all nights in the competition so far. I can honestly say that tonight I took the three steps to pure, and utter happiness. Step number one was that I didn't go home tonight thank god! Step number two was that Amber did! It wasn't Leslie, but I'll take it. And step number there: I actually won tonight's challenge! I outlasted Jesse (another competitor), who had stayed on the bull for the longest amount of time, for five seconds and I took home the immunity from next weeks elimination tonight.

And to make things even better, Leslie didn't have anymore little minions to back her up, so she didn't say a single word to me on the way back to the hotels. We were being scheduled to leave tomorrow night for training, but tonight I wanted to go out and celebrate winning so as soon as we got back to the hotel the girls and I got dressed up for a night of club-hopping. Hopefully somewhere with a mechanical bull, I was on a roll tonight!

I pulled at the straps of my velvet colored dress along with the hemline of my dress to get it down to an appropriate- but still exciting- level on my legs as I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room fumbling around for my purse. I heard the door open and turned over to find Kevin walking into the room with a half-eaten doughnut, and sports magazine in his hand.

"Hi daddy. Have you seen my purse?" I asked still searched around under my bed before I quickly lifted my head up as realization hit. "Daddy? What are you doing here?! Ryley and Frankie are gonna be here any minute to pick me up!"

"Well sweetie," he began and he sat down on the bed. "This is still technically my room. And plus your all supposed to be in Tampa training anyways. I swear I should of just agreed to train you myself,"

"Besides the point dad! You've gotta hide before they--" _Knock, Knock!_ "Get. Here."

I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed before tossing him into the bathroom ignoring his groans, and protest before I shut the door and ran back across the room (in high heels!) finally finding my purse behind one of the end tables, and opened the door where Ryley and Frankie were both standing in the doorway dressed in sexy color varied spaghetti strap party dressed.

"Hey ready to go have get wild?!" Frankie cheered waving her hands in the air and shaking her hips.

If she only knew.

"Yeah, lets go!" I spoke rushed shooing them away from the door.

"Whoa! First I need to check my hair, I think one of my pins fell out," Ryley interjected walking past me inside the room.

I quickly ran in past her and used my body to block the bathroom door. She quickly stopped and stared at me in confusion.

"Um... sorry, broke my mirror, really messy in there. And besides that seven years of bad luck is still... wafting around in there so..... LETS GO!"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards the door and gently pushed her out before I let out an exhausted sigh and closed the door behind me. Trying to keep a double life a secret was really a lot of of work. Kudos to Hannah Montana... okay bad example but you know what I mean.

* * *

So the clubs, not bad. It was well after 1 a.m. and Ryley, Frankie and I were literally walking around town with our shoes in our hands. We'd been dancing all night and I thought it I stayed in those pumps any longer my feet would fall off along with my heels- and these were expensive shoes.

Thankfully we'd found an all-night coffee shop and decided to get something to keep us going. Since I forgot to get their drinks earlier I agreed to go inside and get the three of us lattes while they stood outside and recuperated in the fresh air.

I walked inside giggling at a joke Ryley had told seconds earlier, and I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going which was the reason why I suddenly found myself staggering back as I ran into a wall- or something that felt like one. I quickly looked up to apologize, but stopped and smiled when I recognized the familiar face.

"Shelley? Hey!" I exclaimed pulling my taller dark-haired friend into a hug.

"What's up, Fate funny running into you here.... literally," he laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Hey Sabin," I greeted to Chris as well who was standing in the background speaking to someone over the phone line. He glanced over in my direction and grinned widely before returning to his conversation.

"Who's he talking to?" I whispered to Alex noticing Chris's frustrated expression once he turned away from me.

"Girlfriend, or soon to be ex girlfriend if things keep going the way their going," Alex laughed sarcastically this time as he shook his head. "Her name's, Casey. She's a real....."

"Bitch?" I asked letting it slip out but not showing any emotion.

"Um... yeah. She doesn't like him being away from home so much, but then again it is understandable at times,"

I nodded in agreement to what he was saying. If my boyfriend was gone away for work for so long and I wasn't there with him, and with the rumors about ring-rats- I know, very accurate name right?- I've been hearing about, I'd be a little be grouchy at times too so I can sort of get her aggravation.

"So, what are you doing here?" I mused switching to a lighter subject.

"Just gettin' some coffee. Chris and I were planning on heading over to some bating cages that lets up in after hours. The owner's a total MCMG fan so..." he trailed off.

"MCMG?" I asked confused.

"Motor-City-Machine-Guns, me and Chris. Do you even watch TNA?" I could tell he was joking from his laughter, but the question unsettled me a little so my laughter was dripping with nervousness.

"Of course you... silly," I giggled shoving him softly.

"The soda fairy I'm guessing?" Alex looked behind me, and I turned around to see Ryley and Frankie walking inside the shop smirking.

"No," I responded with a snarly smirk. "I just ran into, Alex when I was getting in line. Alex you remember my friends, Ryley and Frankie right?"

"Yeah of course, two of the most beautiful girls in the Knockout Lookout. Oh, and by the way congratulations on winning tonight's challenge. Watching you ride that mechanical bull was very.... interesting."

I giggled feeling my cheeks flush before nodding. "Yeah, mechanical bull-riding is sort of my specialty,"

Alex smiled before suddenly snapping his finger, "hey, can I borrow your cell for a sec?"

I didn't ask questions and just reached into my tiny velvet purse and pulled out my Blackberry before handing it to Alex who accepted it and said 'cute' before he quickly began pressing keys for a few seconds before he handed my phone back still smiling but brighter this time.

"What'd you do?" I asked looking at the screen.

"Press send," he instructed. I obliged and pressed the send button and suddenly there was a soft chiming noise before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and waved it between his fingers.

"Ah," I murmmed in understanding.

"Yep, now I've got yours too. Just in case I'm ever lonely or...."

"Casey I said that I wanna come home to, but you bitching about it isn't gonna make it any easier!.... No I didn't call you a bitch, babe."

Alex looked over his shoulder Chris before turning back to us. "That's happening and I need to vent my frustrations as well."

I laughed a nodded.

"Sounds brutal," Ryley spoke glancing over to the pacing Chris Sabin.

"Girlfriend?" Frankie asked.

"Always. Yo, Sabin lets get a move on man!" Alex called and Chris sighed before muttering something incoherent before he hung up the phone and walked back over to us.

"Sorry about that. Hello ladies!" He said acknowleding the three of us.

"Hi, Chris." We replied in union.

"So, I'll see you all around alright?" Alex asked, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Uh-huh. Don't lose my number," I ordered playfully as I poked him in his stone-like abs.

"No problem. See ya!"

He and Chris waved on final time before curteously walking past us and heading for the door. Just before they reached it I thought of something and quickly gripped my phone tighter. I called out Alex name and waited for him to turn around before I snapped a photo of him to save in my memory for his caller I.D. I liked unfocused pictures, they were so much more real than posed one's, but even still he looked amazing.

"Bye," I said with a soft smile waving one final time.

He laughed and nodded before walking out of the coffee shop after Chris. I turned back around to Ryley and Frankie who were both smiling at me, and I instantly knew those looks.

"Don't even say it," I ordered holding up a finger as I moved past them and towards the counter to order our drinks.

"You little whore!" They both burst into fits of giggles.

I sighed and shook my head. Couldn't a girl be really nice, and sorta flirt with a guy without there being some sort of attraction between them?

What?!

It's possible!


End file.
